All Of Me
by SoapStar21
Summary: EJ and Sami have to deal with the consequences of taking comfort from each other on the night of Johnny's disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hi, and welcome to my first Ejami story. This idea has been bugging me for a while and since the show has decided to spoil these characters with an affair, I've turned to fanfiction.**_

_**With that being said let me just add in that if you haven't, you should read all Ejami fics by LouBlue. She has the conniving, reckless, hilarious and beautiful Ejami we know and love. She's just awesome!**_

_**Just to add a few things, Sami and Rafe are not married and Will did not see EJ and Sami on the couch the night of Johnny's disappearance. That changes a few things, but I hope you will still enjoy! Alright, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the creators and writers. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫

_If these walls could tell tales,_ EJ mused as he sipped his Cognac.

He wasn't wrong. If the walls could talk, words of anger and despair would come flowing from their mouths. Words of grief and greed, manipulations and lies would seep out. They would also tell of love — his love for his children, his family and … her. It would speak of her in the same way he always had, with equal parts contempt and anger, and adoration and reverence.

He gulped now, hoping the sting of the alcohol would burn away his memories of her. He should be thinking of his fiancé, the woman he planned to marry, but she had never consumed him. Samantha always had.

Samantha Brady.

For years he had convinced himself there was nothing there. For years he convinced himself that his rage at the things she had done had morphed whatever affection he carried into hate, and so he could not possibly love her. It took him far too long to realize that the opposite of love wasn't hate, but indifference, and indifference was something he could never achieve. Even after all this time, he couldn't get her out of his head.

It was worse now in the aftermath of what they had done, for he had gotten a taste of her. Those simple moments in time had proved beyond mere certainty, beyond his own meager conviction that he was irrevocably tied to Samantha Brady and always would be.

Running his hands through his hair, EJ sighed in frustration. The night they both thought they had lost Johnny was not one he would forget soon. In the darkened corner, he heard the media report that his son was gone. Grief overwhelmed him, a firestorm of emotions burned his heart, his mind, his chest until he could not think, hell, he could barely breathe. Then there was Samantha, the only one who could understand what he was going through.

They fought …like they always fought. Unable to do anything, to change the outcome, they tried to blame each other, and then in that moment he just needed to feel her, to connect, to express the inexpressible with Samantha. For what he felt was too huge to contain — his son … his son.

Luckily Johnny was alright, but since then neither of them seemed to be. They fought, words sharper than any sword, even more than before, but then there were these moments when he was sure there was something more. A look would come into her eyes and he would feel an answering call rise inside him. He yearned for her, her touch, her kiss, her love.

He jumped, the sound of the front door closing pulled him back to the present. For a moment he cursed the fact that he didn't have more time to pull himself together before Nicki arrived. The blond that came through the door though, was not Nicole but the woman he was beginning to fear was the only woman he would ever really love.

Neither spoke, just stared at the other, masks firmly in place, but still more transparent than either was accustomed being. It was their way. The way they had always been.

EJ watched her hesitate at the door, her eyes surreptitiously cast to the couch. For a moment they flashed with some deep emotion and he straightened wondering why she was here.

His heart sped up as she crossed the room silently, her eyes finding his. Unlike every other time she didn't shy away from his gaze. Their eyes remained locked until she sat in the chair across from him.

"I promised myself … I promised you," she began haltingly and EJ leaned forward.

Taking her hand, he spoke, "Samantha, whatever it is …"

She shook her head almost violently, "No matter what happened between us, I won't do it again. This is one promise I will keep." He watched her take a deep breath as she said, "EJ, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

EJ didn't speak for a moment and Sami wondered if she had finally broken the unflappable EJ Dimera. On any other day, the thought would have probably made her chuckle, but there was nothing funny about this situation. She waited as he sat in shock but, he still he didn't speak. She couldn't help the irrational hurt that welled up in her chest. She didn't know what she expected, but not this. When she was pregnant with the twins, they were at odds and this time…

_You are still at odds_, her snide inner voice affirmed.

It was true. There was still animosity between them. On the backdrop of EJ's kidnapping of Sydney and her retaliation with a bullet to the head, she couldn't expect this pregnancy to be joyous news. Yet, knowing all that she felt hurt that he couldn't even muster a smile at the life they had created. So she pulled back, squaring her shoulders. She would deal with it as she had everything else in her life, by herself.

"Look, it's not your problem. I will deal with it. I just told you because …" she started speaking as she stood, turning away, "Well, I've had enough with hiding paternity's to last me a lifetime. I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own … especially after Rafe finds out, I …"

"Samantha," his voice stopped her rambling. He reached out then, turning her body to his, her eyes involuntarily meeting his as he touched her face, "You're really having our baby?"

"Yes," she breathed in answer.

The sheer delight to cross his face made Sami's heart fly. He looked so happy that she, too, got caught up so when his lips met hers she couldn't find it in her to protest.

There was something about kissing EJ. It was …

_Perfection_, that damnable part of her mind whispered.

He kissed with everything. His lips moved sensually over hers, his teeth nipping in counterpoint made her catch her breath, his tongue darting out to take these small sips as though she was precious wine he had to savour, his hands gripping her neck, pulling her toward him at just the right angle to make her toes curl, and his large body cradling hers as though she was the most precious thing in the world. She loved feeling her body molded against his and how she had to tiptoe just that little bit to make his lips touch hers. A breathy sigh escaped from her mouth and EJ dragged her body to his with a moan. Sami could feel desire pooling deep within her stomach as he kissed and it frightened her.

"No!" Breaking away she retreated as he unconsciously took a step forward. "This is how we got into this mess in the first place!"

He stared for a moment and she could see how ragged his breath had become in their moment of weakness. He swung away then, striding to the bar to pour himself another drink as they both worked to calm down.

After a long moment, Sami broke the silence, "I'm surprised you didn't ask me if I'm sure."

He raised a brow at her, "We both know, sweetheart you would rather any man be the father, but me. So, I believe you."

"That's not …" _true, fair?_ It was all the above, but she still found herself clarifying, "Rafe and I didn't … not for a few weeks before Johnny disappeared and then he got called in by the FBI to help with a case."

His eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

"What?" She snapped irritated at his expression.

"That's almost eight weeks … " he continued.

_Eight weeks of torture,_ she admitted silently.

After four kids, she could finally admit to being a woman who liked sex and all her partners seemed to appreciate that. Except for EJ, who didn't just appreciate but reveled in her desire. The first time they had made love he enjoyed taking her to new heights, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of her body. It certainly didn't hurt that he was so … proportional. It must be true what they say about large hands and feet because EJ…

_No_! She admonished herself, refusing to think about EJ's … about EJ's … **anything**.

So she answered defensively, "Yeah, so. We've got four kids including a teenager living with us unlike you who only has that tramp …"

"Samantha, coiled you please not disparage Nicole in my presence?" He sighed, "We haven't been intimate either … since that night."

It was Sami's turn now to be shocked.

To cover that she said, "You're being very forthcoming."

"So are you, darling. Thought I'd extend the same courtesy."

She looked almost flabbergasted as she said, "We're being almost adult about this."

"Yeah, adult," he scoffed, lifting the drink to his lips for a sip. "We're both living with other people, but have two children with another on the way."

It was true and Sami could feel tears welling up, "God, EJ why do we mess up everything we touch?"

"It seems to be a talent," he answered as he stepped forward placing his hand on her shoulder. After a moment he asked, "When is your next ultrasound?

"On Monday, why?" She asked, surprised.

"I want to be there," he stated decisively.

"EJ …"

"I want to be there, Samantha - for everything," he said. "I missed those moments with the twins and with Sydney; I will not do that with this baby."

She looked at him for a long moment before nodding finally, "How are we going to do this? I have to tell my family, and Rafe, the kids …"

She looked down when she spoke of Rafe. He was one of the good guys and didn't deserve this. He was going to be so hurt.

"And if Rafe loves you, he'll forgive you, Samantha," EJ answered, bringing her gaze back to his. "This time, things with us, will be different."

"Different … that's a novel idea," she gave a small smile.

"I mean it," and she could see in his eyes that he did.

So she answered, "I know you do."

There they stayed looking into each other's eyes until the sound of the doorbell interrupted them once again. Sami took a step back as EJ went to answer the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"How can I help you this fine evening, Commander Brady?" EJ asked politely as he opened the door.

What he really wanted to do was help the man off a cliff. Roman Brady with his condescending attitude and curled lip always seemed to know the exact moment he and Samantha were having an amiable conversation and turned up to remind her that all he was and would ever be, was a despicable Dimera. If he didn't know the mansion was swept for bugs daily, he would figure the man was watching their every move. As it was, he just had horrible timing. It didn't matter that he was his children's grandfather, EJ just couldn't find it in himself to forgive a man whose prejudice and hatred for his father was one of the reasons he and Samantha never had a chance, even from the beginning.

Finding out Samantha was having his baby brought up a lot of their past mistakes in his mind. In the beginning they had been so close, so in sync and everything he had said to her was true.

_Well, not everything_, he conceded.

Everything he had said about his feelings for her was true. Samantha had been unable to accept him then and she kept running back to insipid, weak men like Austin Reed and Lucas Horton because her family approved and thought that those men would change her or settle her. It was true, they settled her, but in mediocrity, monotony andd a trite existence. With them she was stuck in a world filled with apologies for past mistakes, with limited passion whereas between them they could set the world on fire. He had never responded to a woman more than he responded to Samantha. Whether her words were in love or ire; his soul answered with a passion of its own. No matter how he tried to fight it, it was always there. It was something the close-minded, hypocritical Bradys' would never understand. The same Bradys' who lied and cheated and stole, who hid evidence to keep their family out of jail, but who belittled Samantha and made her feel like a rotten-egg or bad-apple when she did the same things they did.

He looked at Roman as he stepped into the house, sans invitation, and wondered what uninspired piece of deduction had led the man here tonight.

"Where we you tonight, EJ?" The elder man asked.

"Right here, Commander." He answered, an unconcerned smile on his face. "May I ask what this is about?"

"Anyone can verify that?" He continued as though EJ had not asked a question.

EJ saw Samantha rounding the corner and his smile grew, "As a matter of fact …"

"Daddy?" She interrupted questioningly.

"Sami, what are you doing here?" Her father's rough voice deepened in accusation.

"Dad, EJ and I share children," Sami answered and EJ could practically hear the urge to roll her eyes in her voice. "We were talking. What are you doing here?"

"Police business," his eyes swung between them suspiciously as he continued, "there was a shoot out down at the pier a couple of hours ago and a known associate of the Dimera's was found dead."

"Dad, EJ was here with me." He thrilled to hear her say that.

"Doesn't mean one of Stefano's men didn't finish him off," her father continued undeterred, his arms folded.

EJ was the picture of innocence as he answered, "I, of course, have no idea what you are talking about and my father is out. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather deal with the Salem Police Department's fishing expeditions in the morning."

He intimated the door and EJ was glad to see he took the hint.

"This isn't over Elvis," he adopted what EJ supposed was a threatening tone.

"Of that I am sure."

"You coming Sami?" Roman turned back to address his daughter.

"Yeah, Dad in a minute." For a moment, EJ thought the man would insist on staying, but he eventually walked out after a hard long look at his daughter.

"I'm sorry about …" She waved her hand in the direction her father had gone.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart," he answered, his voice fond as he looked at her.

Sami cleared, her throat before continuing, "I guess I'll get going. Grandma has the kids since they pretty much demanded they wanted to see her tonight and …"

"Samantha?" EJ interrupted. Stepping forward, he took both her hands in his as he looked into her eyes, "Just take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything at all, even if it's just to take the children. We'll get through this, together."

She smiled a final smile while giving his hands one last squeeze, before she turned to leave. As she reached the door, she turned back and he winked at her which brought out a smile he rarely saw.

* * *

When EJ awoke in the morning, he only had one thing on his mind or really one person, and it wasn't the one sleeping next to him. He knew he should feel guilty and while looking at Nicole lying peacefully unaware next to him, he was, but he also felt delighted in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

Samantha was having his child and it felt glorious.

He descended the stairs, unable to keep still figuring that getting some work done while in this mood was a good idea. He met Kate on the stairs though, as she complained about Samantha calling in sick. Just like that his good mood vanished as he wondered if she was alright. He recognized he was being irrational because she would have called him if anything was seriously wrong, but he just needed to make sure she was fine. He knew enough about pregnancy to know that most women had morning sickness in the first trimester and he hoped that was all it was. He also was aware that now there was no way he was going to be able to get any work done. He needed to see her.

So, he asked Mary to pack a basket full of saltine crackers, an assortment of fruits and some juices and water for her so that even if she could keep nothing down she would be well hydrated. The older woman had given him a querying look, but beyond that had said nothing as she packed up a basket full of the things. Once she was done, he made his way over to Samantha's apartment.

It was late enough that the kids were all in school, so it wouldn't seem weird to them for him turn up out of the blue.

Raising his hand, he knocked on the door. When Samantha answered in sweatpants, looking green around the gills, he felt a wave of tenderness spread through him, but he didn't have time to indulge as she began to sway on the spot.

Dropping the basket, he steadied her before sweeping her into his arms.

"Put me down EJ." The protest was token at best alerting him that she was anything but fine.

So, he ignored her settling her on the couch before getting up for a cold cloth and a glass of water. Bringing in the basket and shutting the door, he handed her the glass.

"EJ, I'm fine. I just get a little light-headed…"

"You get light-headed when you're pregnant?" He questioned.

"Yeah," she moaned a little when he placed the cool cloth to her forehead. "I fainted when I was with Will, the twins, even Sydney. It usually goes away after a while."

"Are you certain that is all this is?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, EJ," she spoke after taking a few sips of water. "Now why are you here?"

"Well, I heard you weren't feeling well from Kate," he began.

"Who was no doubt bitching about my absence." Samantha interjected.

"You know her so well, darling. So I got Mary to put together those saltine crackers you like and …"

"Mary?" She almost screamed, sitting up, but with a groan slid back into her slouching position.

"She doesn't know who they were for …" EJ tried to reassure her.

"Yeah like the saltines weren't a big tip-off someone's pregnant," she muttered annoyed.

"Samantha, Mary is discreet and I did not give her any information," he soothed. "So as I was saying, saltines, fruits, some natural juices and even some bottled water."

"EJ ... you can't do this," she whispered her eyes meeting his.

"Do what?" He answered back quietly as well, unwilling to break the moment.

"Bring me things, hold my hair when I get sick …" She trailed off.

"I haven't held your hair yet, sweetheart," he teased while reaching out to pull a strand away from her face. She was so adorable when she pouted.

"You know what I mean!" She pulled away. "We're not together and this can get confusing and …"

"We're having a baby. I'm pretty sure we passed confusing a while ago." He answered reasonably as he could see her getting agitated.

"You're still engaged to Nicole and you can't just …"

"Samantha, don't worry about Nicole, I will take care of her," he reassured as he leaned in. Looking her in the eyes, he spoke determinedly, "You are the mother of my children. You work all day and, as you so succinctly pointed out, you have three toddlers and a teenager to take care of. Let me help you. All I'm doing is trying to make your life easier."

"It's not your job to make my life easier! It's not your job to take care of me!" She shouted standing.

"Will you sit!" He, too, shouted grabbing her arm. She reluctantly complied.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing here. I want to help and I know you can handle things on your own. This … it doesn't have to mean anything more than that. Alright?"

She stared at him for a long moment as she seemed to process his words, "Okay."

EJ breathed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and he stood moving to the basket, "So, what do you want first? There are apples and oranges, bananas, pineapple, kiwi, grapes and even a papaya?"

"Seriously, did you send Mary to a tropical island for those?" She joked.

"Samantha, these are from the kitchen. Though if you wanted freshly picked, a trip to an island could be arranged," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah Dimera. Let's start with a banana first," she smiled at him settling on the couch.

The sound of a phone ringing cut into the air and EJ saw Samantha's cell phone on the counter. He picked it up and saw the name flashing, and it was a testament to his self-control that the string of curses that filled his mind didn't come spewing.

He looked up to see Samantha looking at him, her brows raised in question.

So he answered, "It's Rafe."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has read, followed, left a review. You guys are awesome and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**_

_**This is an ejami/ejamily fic but just a warning, this chapter contains Sami and Rafe.**_

* * *

Sami steeled herself against the overwhelming tenderness she could feel rising in her at EJ's care and attention. In the simplest ways, he was breaking down all her walls. Walls she had spent years constructing to keep him out.

It had always been a struggle, because in moments like these, she was reminded of the man she had dreamt of being with all her life, her soulmate, Mr. Right. A man who was caring and thoughtful, a man who loved every part of her without reservation. That same man would choose her first, foremost, always. She had fought for that ideal with Austin, with Lucas even with Brandon. She schemed, she plotted, lied and manipulated because she was so convinced that each of them was that ideal.

It was interesting to note now she never fought for EJ. He was just always … there and so different from every other man in her life. He fought for her.

In the beginning, it wasn't something she could conceive, never mind appreciate and receive. So she pushed, refusing to let him get under her skin, convincing herself all she felt for him was anger and annoyance.

_And yet … _

He wedged himself firmly in her heart in a torrent of desire and need, care and anger. Now, she feared that once again having his child, feeling this new life that they had created growing inside her, would write him, even deeper than he already was, in her heart.

When the phone rang, she felt both relieved and agitated because she had been enjoying this moment with him, but knowing she shouldn't, the phone brought a welcome distraction. That is, until he spoke.

"It's Rafe," EJ said and Sami could tell he was schooling his features to remain impassive, and she appreciated that he didn't let his hatred for the man show.

She took a deep breath as she reached for the phone.

_Rafe_.

She loved him, of course she did, like she had loved Austin, like she had loved Lucas and unlike those men she didn't have a past built on mistakes and mistrust. He was a cop and a good one, upstanding, upright guy. He was the kind of man every woman wanted, stable, dependable and strong. He even loved her kids, which was extraordinary since none of them were actually his. He was a rare find.

_So why aren't you happy?_ The still small voice inside her head asked.

_I am happy!_ She countered vehemently, refusing to believe anything else.

She was as happy as any woman could expect to be. She and Rafe had met under extenuating circumstances and survived to tell the tale. They had escaped an assassin together and she nursed him back to health. He had been there when she had Sydney and when she came home. He had stayed with her and the kids despite having to give up his career. She loved him.

_Then why did you sleep with __EJ__?_ The voice prodded.

_Because of Johnny. I was in a vulnerable place, he was in a vulnerable place and we sought comfort with each other._ She answered again, not without the thought that she really needed to stop having conversations with herself.

That night they slept together unnerved her, not because of the act, but rather the person. In that moment there was no one else she wanted to be with, no one else's arms she wanted around her. So it plagued her … Why hadn't she sought out Rafe? Why didn't she find the man she loved at the worst moment in her life?

_Maybe you did._ A soft whisper rose in her and Sami tensed.

EJ interrupted that disturbing thought with his voice, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

She realized then that her phone was still ringing. She pushed aside that lingering thought as one she would never revisit and answered, "Hey Rafe."

"Hey, I wasn't sure I would get you, but I'm so glad I did." She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her feel more guilty. "How are you? How are the kids? I miss you guys so much."

"I'm good and the kids are great. I … I miss you too," she turned away from EJ as she responded.

She didn't know why, it just seemed wrong to be telling one man, you missed him with the other you cheated with standing right there.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long, but I hope I can be back in a few weeks," he sighed before continuing, "But I promise to come bearing gifts, I got Johnny a new jacket."

"I'm sure he'll love it," she answered smiling, "Allie actually wanted a jacket too, for a minute, until she heard it doesn't come in pink, then she wasn't that interested anymore."

He laughed out loud at that, "Nope, no pink, though I should bring that up with the bureau. But, I was actually thinking of bringing a jacket back for someone else. Someone who would look good in it, and nothing else."

"Rafe Hernandez!" she gasped as he chuckled.

"Listen, honey. I've got to go. Tell the kids 'hi' for me and that I will see them soon. I love you."

"I love you too." With that she put down the phone.

It took a moment for Sami to turn back to EJ, but when she did, he was donning his coat and moving toward the door.

"EJ …" she called out to him and he stopped.

He turned, looking into her eyes before speaking, "I have a meeting to get to and since I came over to bring you the basket and to make sure you were fine, no reason I can't leave."

Sami didn't want him to leave. Before Rafe called they were … She wanted him to stay, but there was no way she could say that. There was no way she could admit that she needed him.

So she said, "Thank you … for bringing over the stuff for me. I appreciated it."

He smiled, but she noted it didn't reach his eyes as he nodded and opened the door.

Once he was gone, Sami sunk down once again into the couch, a great weight suddenly pressing on her chest and she had the distinct feeling she had made a terrible mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

_EJ snuggled in deeper, contentment flowing through him as he pulled Samantha deeper into his arms. It was exhilarating in a way that he couldn't describe. His hands were splayed in the curve under her bump, the evidence of their child growing inside her. Placing a kiss at the base of her neck, he breathed in her scent, the combination of berries and spice soothing in its familiarity._

_She stirred, lashes fluttering as he swiped the hair back that had fallen into her face. Her eyes found his, recognition and then delight filling them. Her obvious joy made his heart beat that much faster. _

"_Morning sweetheart," he whispered as he leaned down to steal a kiss from her lips before sliding down the bed to kiss her growing bump._

_She beamed at him, eyes lighting up in that way that showed she was truly happy, "Morning EJ."_

_Just as he leaned in hoping to steal another kiss, a noise in the hall broke through. They both turned to the patter of little feet echoing as the twins burst into the room, a slightly flustered William following in their wake.._

"_Sorry," the teenager apologized as he peaked around the open door, "I tried to get them to give you a little more time."_

"_It's fine Will. Thanks." Samantha assured him as Johnny then Allie climbed the bed, "Where's Syd?"_

"_Unlike these two, Syd is still asleep," he answered his mother._

"_Mommy Daddy look!" Johnny had finally reached them, holding up the sheet of paper EJ saw in his hands, his sister helped to lift the edges. EJ felt a burst of happiness at their earnest faces._

_The twins began explaining in intricate detail what this particular collage of colors meant as he scooped up them both, bringing them against his chest and closer to their mother._

_EJ looked up at William, who shook his head in amused exasperation as the twins chattered on. He saw Samantha's smile as she engaged their children and he thought that if he could just have this, this moment, and make it last forever, he would never want another thing in his life._

* * *

The ring of the alarm clock pulled EJ from his dreams, but it couldn't shake the feelings they evoked. It had been so vivid he almost expected to find her there, to feel her body pressed against his. When he saw Nicole sleeping next to him, disappointment and guilt flooded him in equal parts, the latter driving him from her sleeping form. It was almost unbearable to have one woman in his bed and to crave another with all of his being and to know he could not have her.

EJ showered and dressed going downstairs to sit in front of the chess board. Sometimes he did it just to think, pretending his decisions were chess moves. Sometimes it served as a distraction. This morning it was both.

He looked up as his father entered, the elder man's smirk present as he quoted, "Laws control the lesser man..."

EJ smiled. It seemed Stefano felt a touch of nostalgia. It was a game they played when he was a boy. Stefano would start a quote he felt EJ should know as the Dimera heir and EJ the eager child would finish it. So he did.

"Right conduct controls the greater one."

"And who decides what is right conduct, my son?" Stefano continued.

"Greater men, of course father," Ej was pretty sure the vein in which Mark Twain meant it was lost on Stefano as he warped the truly profound saying to give him power.

He twisted it so that instead of the self-control the writer encouraged it spoke of power and privilege. He sat opposite EJ then and joined in the game of chess.

After a few moments he spoke, "What troubles you, eh?"

"Nothing I won't be able to resolve on my own, father," EJ replied.

His father dipped his head in deference even as he continued, "You have seemed restless, Elvis. You have all that you desire, a woman you claim to love, healthy beautiful children and though they do not live here they are here as often as you wish, and yet …"

"And yet …" he wasn't the least bit surprised Stefano was aware of his preoccupation. The man was like a shark, could smell blood miles away.

"You are not satisfied, my son."

There used to be a time when he would think nothing of baring his soul to his father, sharing his joy and yes, confusion at the fact that Samantha carried his child, but EJ had since learned a hard lesson. For Stefano Dimera, even his children were pieces on the chess board to be moved at will, and so he kept his own counsel. He continued playing then, waiting for his father's next move.

As he executed it, he spoke, "This would have nothing to do with the lovely, Samantha?"

EJ didn't react to the question knowing any move would give away his thoughts to his father. He continued playing, silently, but his mind was on her.

He remembered telling her in the cabin that he always believed they would end up together and though he thought he had let go of that fantasy. It seemed, he never had. At the time, he would have left Nicole to be with Samantha in a heartbeat if she had told him she was pregnant with Sydney.

Just like he would leave Nicole now, if he thought Samantha would have him.

It used to anger him, her hold on him, the way he would twist himself into a pretzel to be whatever she needed. He fought it for years and it had taken this long to realize that being with Nicole would leave him satisfied, but being with Samantha would leave him blissful beyond description. It wasn't that he didn't love Nicole, he just loved Samantha more. He always had and he always would.

EJ played for a few more moments, before rising.

"I'm sorry to leave the game unfinished, Father, but I have an appointment I cannot miss," he stated before standing.

"No matter, my son. We will continue this later," Stefano replied.

The pronouncement was slightly ominous, but EJ just nodded once more before moving out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Just dropping a quick line here to say thank you to everyone that is reading and taking the time to review. To my guest reviews, I'm really happy you are enjoying the story. I usually craft my response and then realize I can't answer so I just wanted to let you know your reviews are read and much appreciated.**_

_**Things with Sami and EJ are going to heat up soon and become far more complicated than they already are. For these 6 chapters they have been in a bubble and we'll see that, that bubble isn't going to last very long. They have Rafe, Nicole and Stefano to answer to and their kids (I'm including Will and Allie in that) are going to be affected. So stay tuned *wink***_

* * *

The drive to the doctor was quiet, mostly because as Sami was still pissed that EJ had caught her trying to leave the apartment early. She wanted to avoid riding with him, being so close to him was complicating everything. He was just so … EJ. Exasperating, infuriating and downright smug as he hooked his hand through hers, escorting her to his waiting car. He had chosen to drive the SUV he normally picked up the kids in, instead of any number of the flashy rides found in the Dimera's garage.

Sami scowled at him as he opened the door, whistling a tune in self-satisfied enjoyment. She really wanted to hit him.

It was always that way with them. When they weren't moving toward intense anger and rage, they were moving toward … Well, she liked to pretend there was no other setting where EJ was concerned, but that wasn't entirely true. Everything was done on a cosmic scale. There was no neutral between them.

She was determined though to find neutral now, because they couldn't keep raging at each other. There was Sydney, Johnny and now another little one to think about. They could no longer decide to murder each other on a whim. They were parents and they could coexist without falling into a passionate embrace or buying guns in blinding anger. They could do this.

As soon as he stopped touching her …

Sami's heart drummed an irregular pattern as EJ once again slipped his arm in hers, leading them to the doctor's office. She remained silent beyond giving her name to the secretary. It was ridiculous how the woman seemed incapable of taking her eyes off EJ for a moment. Sami really wanted to smack her, but EJ was not hers to claim or to defend. If he wanted all the whores in a hundred mile radius, he was welcome to them.

Stomping over to the waiting area, she made herself comfortable and he came to occupy the seat next to her.

"Come on sweetheart, you can't still be mad about my stroke of genious," he teased.

She really wasn't in the mood for his cheekiness and she definitely couldn't tell him he got it all wrong and that the sight of the secretary casting surreptitious glances at him was now fueling her anger.

So instead of feeding his already over-inflated ego, she hissed, "Genious my ass!"

"And shall I say what a fine …" she slapped her hand over his mouth casting a quick glance around the room, glad that it wasn't crowded and no one was in earshot.

"EJ I swear to God …" she began to threaten, but was interrupted by her name being called.

EJ stood first helping her by putting his arm around her back, Sami was still mad enough to slap his hand away but thinking better of it she smiled evilly as the secretary got an eyeful of EJ's attentiveness.

He hardly noticed the woman, as they passed. Sami let a small smile grace her face.

As they entered, Dr. Benjamin was seated behind her desk. She stood to greet them both before turning to Sami.

"Hey Sami, how are you doing today?" The doctor was always pleasant and it was one of the reasons Sami kept going to her. Another thing that was in her favor was the fact that she didn't work at University Hospital, which meant she had no preconceived notions about Sami Brady,

"I'm fine Dr. Benjamin. This is my … This is EJ Dimera." Sami floundered over what to introduce him as — lover, father to her children, bane of her existence … The list was endless and decidedly awkward.

"Pleasure to meet you," EJ said, smile full of charm.

As they sat, Sami clarified, "EJ is the baby's father so he came for the ultrasound."

"Okay, nice to meet you Mr. Dimera. I'm just going to be asking Sami a few questions before we go into the exam room to do the ultrasound. How have you been feeling? Any complaints? I know this isn't your first pregnancy. Anything unusual happening?"

EJ cut in, "She's been dizzy. Is that normal?"

Sami rolled her eyes at him as the doctor answered with a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Dimera, some dizziness is expected in the first trimester. After Sami's pregnancy test came back positive, we also did a full blood work and it was normal."

"I told you," she looked at EJ, lips pursed.

The doctor gave a little chuckle, "It's pretty much every dad's job to worry, and sometimes that is the only thing they can do."

"Thank you doctor," he smiled as Sami gave him the evil eye.

"So today, as we talked about before Sami we're doing a vaginal ultrasound and we are going to listen to the baby's heartbeat and get a date for delivery by ultrasound," she explained "You guys can go into Exam Room 1. Sami, get undressed from the waist down and lie on the bed for me with your legs up."

Sami walked into the exam room looking awkwardly at EJ. The doctor had assumed she would have no problem with him seeing her naked.

"Face the wall," she whispered motioning to the opposite end of the room.

EJ grinned at her, "No need to be shy sweetheart. There's nothing I haven't seen."

Sami felt the urge to hit him again and he was so lucky there were no easily projectile objects in the room.

She hissed through a clenched jaw, "Just face the damn wall, EJ."

He winked before turning around as she stripped out of her jeans and panties, covering her lower half with the sheet provided. She knew that having him come today, was a bad idea and this current awkward situation proved it.

"You can turn around," she said to him.

EJ took the seat near the head of the bed. Almost as if she timed it, the doctor came in as soon as they settled in, pushing a monitor from the corner.

It wasn't their first child, but this was the first time she was letting EJ take an active part in the pregnancy. He would hear their child's heartbeat for the first time, just as she would, see their baby in all his/her peanut-sized glory the same time she would. She knew EJ cared about his children and this proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

She alternated between watching the monitor and watching his face. It went from this intense concentration and focus to pure elation as the sound of the heartbeat filled the room. He looked into her eyes; his filled with such joy Sami couldn't help but mirror it.

Dr. Benjamin spoke then, "Alright, we got a little one in there and he … wait."

She stopped abruptly.

"Is everything alright?" She looked at the doctor in alarm as EJ slipped his fingers between hers.

"Everything is fine Sami. It's just … There are two heartbeats. And if we move around just a little? There were go, two little babies in there."

_Two?_

The doctor pointed to the small figures beginning to take shape, but Sami was in shock.

"Did you say…?" she asked.

"Twins." Dr. Benjamin confirmed, "Yes I did. Congratulations."

"Samantha, there are two of them," his voice was filled with awe and excitement. "I feel like I shouldn't be surprised because we have twins at home, but I am. Samantha we're having twins. Samantha?"

"I heard," she swallowed not knowing how she would survive. "God EJ, two newborns, three toddlers and a moody teenager. I'm never going to sleep again."

She caught him trying to hold in a smile so she smacked him. In response he placed a kiss on her forehead as he finally chuckled. Looking up, she saw Dr. Benjamin smiling at their exchange and Sami could feel the blush rising on her cheeks.

The appointment went pretty quickly after that, EJ was practically bouncing in place. She understood, for even though she tried to hold it in she was excited too. In true Sami Brady fashion, they were some major hiccups, mainly Rafe and Nicole, but a baby was something to be celebrated so she didn't even scold him as EJ swung her around in excitement as soon as they were outside. They were having twins.


	7. Chapter 7

_EJ dropped a single cube of ice into his bourbon before turning. The room was darkened and it was merely by chance he saw the lethal silhouette in the mirror. He was startled to be sure considering the face looking at him._

"_I'm having an astonishing case of déjà vu here," he muttered dryly, before taking a sip of his drink, "William my good man, put down the gun before history repeats itself with what I fear will be a far more fatal outcome."_

_William didn't blink, his gaze didn't falter. He was decidedly more prepared this time with non-descript attire, a hat covering his golden locks and a pair of leather gloves adorning his hands._

"_What did you do to my mom?" He spat and EJ could see the rage in his eyes._

"_William…" he began._

"_You have one chance and then I'm going to finish what I should have the first time," he stepped closer, the menace clear in his eyes._

* * *

_Two weeks earlier_

With a sigh Sami stepped under the hot water, hoping it would eradicate the fatigue that seemed set on keeping her from ever moving again. The lack of energy had been present all week and it certainly didn't help that Kate was running her ragged about the new line of lipstick or that Madison wanted something more substantial than what she was supplying.

She wondered briefly how she had gotten herself in the situation of effecting corporate espionage. It hadn't been her smartest plan to date, but she had really wanted to stick it to Kate for all the years of hell she had put her through. What she didn't expect was to actually enjoy working for the woman. As much as they traded barbs she knew Kate had a keen eye both for cosmetics and for business and they complimented each other, both their brains working on a problem in the same way. She knew she needed to get herself out of this situation, but for the first time she was making money on something she loved and was loath to jeopardize that especially at Countess W. She also knew that Madison wouldn't blink to bring her down if she tried to change colors and Kate Dimera was not the forgiving type. All she needed to do was ask Chloe about her mystery disease to know Kate would probably see her dead.

All in all it had been a stressful week and that didn't even include the fact that it had been a week from the time of the ultrasound, one week since she had found out she was having twins again.

Twins ... with EJ.

Sami had been having a miniature freak out every time she thought about it, conflicting emotions running rampant through her. She loved her kids, no matter what would always love her kids, but just once she would like to be pregnant without the drama, without the secrets or schemes. Everyone else seemed to be able to celebrate openly and fully enjoy bringing a life into the world while she was forced to keep secret her bundles of joy.

She would readily admit she was at fault most times. When she was pregnant with Will, her plot to get Austin away from Carrie made it necessary to keep her pregnancy a secret until the 'perfect' moment. EJ could take the blame for the mess her life was in with Allie and Johnny, and the fault lay with Stefano's hit-man and that bitch Nicole for the loss of her time with Syd. This time, however, there was no one to fault and while she really wanted to blame EJ, she just … couldn't. She had been an enthusiastic participant in their love mak … sex, their grief sex.

Right there with him, she had been the one ripping his clothes off, her nails digging into his back as she tried to find purchase as she thrust into her, over and over … She could still remember how he felt, the way his body flowed with hers. She was loathed to admit it, but he was the only lover, she ever had that just had to breathe in her direction to get her wet.

Sami could feel the familiar tingling between her legs as she thought about him. The way his hands, so large and strong could trail like a feather over her sensitive neck or hold her down as she flew apart with his mouth devouring that soft place between her legs. Slipping her hands down the front of her body, she closed her eyes, imagining they were his, his fingers squeezing the rigid tips, his fingers trailing a heated path down to her centre.

"_Samantha_," she was hearing his voice now, in that breathy way he always seemed to call it when they were in bed.

"Samantha?"

She shrieked a little, barely holding back a moan as her fingers jerked. EJ was actually there.

"I just wanted to let you know I was here."

"Y-yeah," she answered breathily. "I'll be out in a minute."

He retreated then, and Sami fought to control her breathing and her wayward body. Turning off the pipe she grabbed her robe and walked out. Scooting quickly over to the dresser, she started pulling out under things when he entered her room again.

"Shit!" She screamed as she clumsily knocked over the lamp at the bedside knowing she was making a fool of herself, but unable to stop her body's reaction to his presence.

She watched as EJ took her in, his eyes moving over her, lingering longer than was appropriate on her curves in the silk robe, his tongue flicking out in heated invitation. Desire and arousal flowed hot between them. She took an unconscious step forward drawn to him.

The crunch of the shade underneath her foot brought them both back. Like a bucket of ice water, it broke whatever spell was drawing them together. She pulled her robe tighter around her as EJ backed away, his chest heaving with each breath.

Once he was out of the room, she let herself fall onto the bed, dropping her head, wondering why they always had to do this to each other. It was like a magnetic pull, one she fully intended to fight.

Her eyes caught then the picture of Rafe at the bedside, and it filled her with guilt.

She had something special with Rafe. He was honest and staid and true, like her dad. Her family even loved him straight off the bat, which was truly a first and Sami Brady couldn't afford another failed relationship. She would tell him the truth and beg, grovel and plead for his forgiveness because he was the man for her, of that she was sure. Whatever happened with EJ would forever remain a momentary lapse. One that she could never, would never revisit again.

Sami steeled herself as she entered the living room, taking in the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. It would be so easy to push EJ out of her mind if he wasn't being so freaking perfect.

This week she was supposed to do some site assessments for the photo shoot for their next line. After telling EJ what she was doing, he convinced her to sleep in and that he would take care of it. Somehow around nine, a large envelope had been delivered with detailed descriptions, pictures, cost of each site she was supposed to visit for her perusal. She didn't know how he did it, but she was glad to have the day off.

That wasn't the whole of it either. Every day he called to see how she was doing, wanting to know everything from if she had taken her vitamins, to any craving she was having, if she got sick or tired, or if she needed a break from the kids. He didn't stop there, though that would have been more than enough. The kitchen was always stocked because he kept sending groceries, and sure to be hidden in there was whatever craving she happened to mention.

He was there in the morning to drop the twins off to carpool so she didn't have to. He was there most nights to help her put them to bed. One time she had even come to a spotless house and immediately knew it was him. He had sent Mary over to tidy up. Sami of course blew up, because not only did he break into her apartment, but she was fully capable of cleaning her own place. He promised to back off then, but she was still sure that sometimes the house looked just a little neater.

It was difficult having him around so much because when he did these things, she remembered the guy who'd taught her to tango, the one who comforted her when she cried, the one who would willingly defy Stefano Dimera's orders because he loved her and it scared her. That man was always able to get under her defenses, that man would always remind her how good it could be between them. That man was one she could spend a lifetime with, that man was the one she would lov… care about for the rest of her life.

* * *

Sami settled at the table, grabbing some of everything as EJ fixed himself a plate. There was grilled chicken and rotini pasta, cherry tomato and basil salad, orange juice and the chocolate cherry cookies from Java she had been craving since yesterday.

Ever since she had let it slip she had skipped breakfast and lunch one day, he tried to share a meal with her, smiling approving as she ate.

She looked up after tasting her first bite to see him staring.

"Stop it," she commanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Stop what darling?" EJ replied, as his lips quirked in amusement.

"Staring," she immediately answered.

"Why wouldn't I stare? You're beautiful."

She blushed, turning away, hoping he didn't see before answering, "Does Nicole know you're so free with your compliments?"

He didn't answer right away so she turned back to him.

"Well have two children together. I think she knows I think you're beautiful."

Sami took another bite, ignoring the shiver of awareness that raced up her spine as he continued to stare.

"What about names?" he started.

"What _about_ names?"

"Have you given any thought to what we're going to name the twins?"

"We don't even know what sex they are yet EJ."

"I was thinking we could name them for my parents," he spoke quietly.

"What?" she blew up. "We are not naming any child of mine after Stefano Dimera."

"Samantha please! I meant my mum Susan and my step-father Edmund."

"Oh," Sami deflated. "That's actually, pretty beautiful."

He smiled, "Have you thought of any?"

"I was thinking Faith, to remember Grace, and Evan for my mom's maiden name," she shrugged finally.

"So between us we have two names for a boy and two names for a girl." He grinned at her and she could see how much it meant to him getting this opportunity, to contribute to their children's names.

So she smiled her approval and turned back to her meal, wondering what she would do if Rafe asked where she got the names.


	8. Chapter 8

_When the two of us are together, it's so intense that it's literally blinding. ~ EJ (Quote of the week)_

_After watching racegirlbriar's video on youtube called EJ's betrayal, I was inspired. I'm still in shock the writers went there with ejami when the characters were together, together, but this is why I have ff. _

_Thanks again for travelling with me in this fantasy world about fictional tv characters (lol!) and feel free to review/pm me your thoughts._

* * *

Sami smiled at the kids belted out the chorus of the newest inspirational pop song or rather in Sydney's case hummed the chorus, with clear words interspersed. They were absolutely adorable. Allie was dancing like a ballerina, twirling in the tutu she had insisted on putting on when they started the impromptu dance session, while Johnny was trying to Break-dance, which was actually closer to a tumbling roll than actual dancing. Sami loved it. Seeing her kids so carefree, so happy brought her an immeasurable joy. It didn't hurt that she was feeling great today. There was no nausea, no fatigue and the kids were being angels. They didn't get to do this as often anymore, so she sang as loud as they were while she hopped around with Syd in her arms.

"Hey," Will's voice came over the music, "I didn't know there was a party happening."

Sami twirled around surprised before smiling brilliantly at her eldest as he came through the door unheard. She reached for the remote to lower the music.

"Sorry no emo teenagers invited," she teased as Will rolled his eyes.

"If you don't stop being mean to me, I'm not going to tell you my surprise," he countered, with a mock-pot.

"A surprise, what surprise?" She asked, intrigued, but he seemed to be in a playful reached for his sister, settling her in his arms and mock-whispered, "I'm not sure I want to tell her anymore Sydney. She called me emo."

"Will!" She laughed out, pulling at his arm. "Come on, tell me. You know I love surprises. Good ones anyway."

"I _guess_ I can tell you," he continued jokingly. "I was thinking, I would stay with the munchkins this evening and you could go and have some fun."

"What?" Sami was genuinely surprised.

"Well, you've been working hard and taking care of us without any help. Don't think I haven't noticed how run down you look in the mornings, Mom!" He answered, his brow furrowed. "So, I will take care of these three tonight while you go get a massage or hairdo or whatever it is girls do to relax and feel good. I'll even put them to bed so you can get a late dinner."

"Will …" She felt tears come to her eyes. It was such a nice thing for him to do. Swallowing down her emotion, she said lightheartedly, "Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

"Ha ha, har har, " he rolled his eyes again.

"Okay then, but only if you're sure."

"Yep I'm sure," he answered as he leaned down to blow bubbles on Syd's cheeks. "Go. Enjoy yourself."

She nodded, "Thank you honey. Guys, be good for your brother and listen to what he says, okay?"

"Okay mom!" Johnny answered loudly, while Allie and Sydney just nodded their head in agreement.

Sami moved toward the door, grabbing her coat and purse.

She smiled as she heard Will say, "You how about I teach you guys what real music is?"

Shutting the door, she pulled out her cell to dial a familiar number.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk?"

* * *

EJ placed the relevant papers into his briefcase. Adjusting his tie once more, he moved to the door to leave the mansion.

"EJ," he turned at the sound of Nicole calling his name. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I have some business back at the office to take care of," he answered. "I might be back late."

He watched as she twisted her hands in front of him. It was a nervous habit he noticed in her long ago, and normally he would stop to find out what was happening, but he was in a hurry. It would have to wait.

As she answered, his suspicions were confirmed.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Can it wait, darling? These papers have to be drawn up tonight and I promise I'll be all yours in the morning."

"I was hoping to talk tonight," she answered, sighing.

"Nikki …"

"It's fine," she responded tersely.

Ej knew simply by her tone that it wasn't, but he really needed to get back to the office. It was already five in the evening and he was hoping with some luck he wouldn't have to spend the entire night at Dimera Enterprises.

"I promise I'll take the morning off and we can spend it together," he offered, smiling at her, hoping it would be enough.

"Okay," she sighed again and EJ knew he would have to cancel his morning appointments.

Ever since he had found out that Samantha was once again carrying his children, he had been spending less time at home, spending less time at the office. He simply didn't want to miss a single second this time around. He couldn't seek her out, outside the apartment because it would raise too many questions, but he was determined to spend every waking moment, getting to know his children even if they were still in utero. That meant, though, he was neglecting his fiancé, the woman he was going to marry.

EJ knew the news would hurt her, firstly because of the betrayal and secondly, because once again Samantha was the mother of his children. It was something Nicole craved with all of her heart, but could never give. He didn't think less of her for it, had never pressured her and would have comforted her had he known his daughter had died, but she seemed never to take him at his word. It was something she was loathe to admit, but she was jealous that Samantha had the one thing she wanted with all her heart.

He would make it up to her, and she would forgive him. He knew initially he would have to fight and he was prepared to do that. If he couldn't have the life he had first wanted, he would make the best of the life he was given. Nicole was loyal and she had no qualms about him being a Dimera, and if his heart didn't speed up from her kisses, if there was another he often dreamed of, well he was an adult and he would do right by her this time.

Placing a kiss on her cheek, he said, "Thank you. I'll see you when I get home."

Slipping into his car, he drove, hoping there wouldn't be too much traffic. Thankfully there wasn't but as soon as he reached a red light his cell phone rang. Figuring it was Evelyn, his secretary, he answered.

"Hello."

It was Samantha and EJ couldn't deny the skip his heart gave at hearing her voice.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure. I have to work late at Dimera Enterprises tonight, can you stop by or do you need me to come over now?" He offered.

"No, I can come over there. Is eight alright?"

"That's fine Samantha. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is good. The twins and I, both sets, we're fine," he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Alright then, see you at eight."

* * *

By half seven EJ had sent Evelyn off for her own dinner and he had ordered enough Chinese to feed an army or a pregnant woman craving Kung Pao. He didn't know if she had eaten yet, but just in case he had ordered more than enough.

The knock on his door came just after 8 o'clock.

Samantha looked apologetic as she entered, "I didn't see anyone at the desk outside so I just came in. I hope I'm not interrupting. I can come back later if you're still busy?"

"No, no no. I need a food break anyway. I wasn't sure you had eaten so I got you the Kung Pao chicken."

"You know if you don't stop feeding me, I'm not going to be able to fit through the door by the time the twins get here."

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You look wonderful," He answered, and he meant it.

The red dress she was wearing fit her perfectly. The crimson colour stood out against her fair skin. The high waist and form-fitting bottom encased her curves, accentuating her recent growth in one of his favourite places. It filled him with such pride to know she was carrying his children, and it was deeply arousing knowing her body was changing because of that.

Clearing his throat, he continued, "As I understand it, you have three people to eat for young lady, so eat."

She quirked a smile at him before settling in. Samantha pulled take-out cartons to her, letting out little moans of delight after her first bites. EJ took another deep breath as his mind conjured a host of images as he watched her eat.

She caught him staring and she blushed, "Sorry, I didn't realize how hungry I was."

He smiled, waving her comment away, "What were you doing?"

"Oh, Will was so sweet today and he took the kids to give me a night off. I went and got my hair done and bought this dress you know before I can't wear anything like this anymore," she flushed a little in realization. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, you don't really care about …"

"Hey, Samantha I do want to know. I want to know everything."

"Um, I didn't feel sick today at all or tired," she began, "For the first time I felt like a woman and not an incubator, you know."

EJ frowned, "You can call me Samantha, if you need a few hours for yourself, anytime. I'll come get the children, for a while.

"I know. I just don't want my children spending any more time in that creepy crypt you call the Dimera mansion, but thank you anyway."

"Samantha …"

"I don't want to fight EJ," she cut off his protest before changing the subject. "So your son tried to put a slug in his sister's hair today."

EJ let it go, because he didn't want to fight either. So he listened as Samantha continued talking, her eyes twinkling as she talked Johnny's antics and Allie's retaliation.

By the time she reached the children's miniature party, his chest felt light in a way he couldn't describe. It was comforting and very domestic, barring where they were actually eating dinner.

It had been so long since they had been so relaxed in each other's presence enough to enjoy this, and so he savored it in a way he refused to examine too closely.

EJ reached for her hand, squeezing unconsciously as she postulated that Johnny had acquired his dancing skills from him. Her eyes met his with a wide smile as she teased, had he thought he never beheld such a beautiful woman.

He leaned in then, unable to conjure a single reason why he shouldn't, and kissed her. To his great delight and surprise, she responded, her lips molding to his. For a moment, he just savored it, her taste, her smell, the feel of the silky skin of her jaw under his fingertips. EJ felt her sigh and lean in, her hands slipping around his neck, her lips opening under his.

This time, he couldn't pull back, couldn't put a rein on himself if he tried. He angled his head for an easier fit, his tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of her mouth. He groaned out loud as she answered in kind, lightly sucking, causing him to harden where he sat. All he knew in that moment was that he needed her. So slipping his arms around her, he lifted her onto his lap. Samantha gasped as his hands slipped up to cup the underside of her breasts, before moving back down to slip under the hem of her dress. He didn't think, he just knew that his body ached to touch her to find out of her desire for him was as strong as his for her. His fingers had barely reached her wetness, slipping between her dewy lips when they heard the knock on the door. They both jerked apart in surprise.

"Mr. Dimera, I just wanted to let you know I had returned, " Evelyn called.

Samantha jumped up walking away to the far corner of the room, her quiet mutterings of 'Oh God' reaching his ears. EJ fought the urge to bring his fingers up to his mouth to taste her essence that soaked his fingers.

Clearing his throat, he answered, "Thank you. Some papers are on the desk to be taken to HR and then you may take your leave. I'll finish up here."

"Okay. Thank you, sir."

It took a few moments before they heard her heels making their way down the hall.

When Samantha finally turned, her walls were back up, "I didn't come here for … I didn't mean for … I … I should go.

"Samantha," he called out, grabbing her arm before she could disappear again.

"This was a mistake. We're parents and we're not going to do this again. I have Rafe and you … you have Nicole. Please let me go EJ."

So he did.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. crissyboo94, I actually made it in within the time frame! Woohoo!**_

_***Teaser***_

_**The world is going to crash around Ejami pretty soon and it's not going to be pretty. We saw in chapter 7 that Will is going to be a key player and that will be interesting in the next few chapters. EJ is still living with Nicole, Rafe has to come back to Salem and they both still have no idea that their partners got it on. Don't think they are going to be innocent in all this either. Some old dogs are going to try the same old tricks again. Hope that teased a little of what is to come. **_

* * *

Letting go of Samantha Brady was far easier said than done. EJ had spent the last six years trying to forget about her. He had tried to forget about her passion, the enchanting way her eyes twinkled. He had tried and failed and yet he tried again.

For as much as he thought in the beginning they were meant to be, he couldn't convince the one person who needed to believe. Samantha had fought their connection tooth and nail and he didn't blame her. His father had been the boogeyman under her bed and when he had entered, he had done unspeakable things, lied cheated, kidnapped his own daughter, had committed attempted murder, he had done it all. So he moved on. He couldn't wait forever for something that would never happen, even for her.

Nicole had been so different from Samantha. She was the type of woman he should love. She was beautiful and loyal and she understood who he was as a Dimera. He knew she had her own insecurities, but she loved him and finding someone who wanted him, who chased after _him_ for once had felt great.

_So why aren't you satisfied?_ A voice in his head chimed in.

He didn't have an answer.

"EJ?" Nicole's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up in surprise seeing the sun's first rays invading the room. He didn't realize how long he sat there in the dark, he didn't know how long he contemplated why he couldn't love this woman the way he loved the other. He used to be able to use the children as an excuse, but not anymore. Sydney and Johnny and the twins growing inside Samantha just enhanced the connection he had with her, but they weren't the source of it. Maybe the words he had spoken so long ago were a self-fulfilling prophecy.

_**I love Samantha**_**. I always have, and I**_**probably always will**_**.**

"What time is it? Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked as she put her arms around his neck. "Come on, let's go to bed."

That was the last place he wanted to be, sleeping next to one woman while he dreamed of another.

"We should talk," the words were out of his mouth before he even thought them. He knew it was right, he couldn't continue this internal war.

"Yeah, we do," she agreed readily before she sat on the couch next to him. "I have something to tell you."

He vaguely remembered their conversation from the night before.

Her smile was tentative, wary even, "I think I might be pregnant."

Shock flooded his system; excitement filled him and a tell-tale dread too. He was a tumult of emotion in the face of her announcement. The last time this happened. The last time both women were pregnant Samantha had run with his daughter and kept her birth a secret. Nicole had not trusted in his love enough to let him know he had a child. He couldn't do that again.

"Are you sure?" he looked up at her trying to school his features.

She turned away from him and he saw her face fall in disappointment .

"No … I have an appointment this morning at the hospital, She answered. "But I … I can feel it EJ. I know I'm pregnant. I just know it. Are you excited? Do you even want a baby … with me?"

"Of course. I am excited," he soothed as he rose from his seat to pull her into his arms." I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

She nodded then slowly and said, "I was hoping you would come with me to the appointment."

"Sure, darling. We'll find out together and no matter what we'll be happy."

"No matter what we'll be happy." She repeated back to him.

* * *

EJ sat in the doctor's office as Nicole continued to speak. The cautious expectation she had at first, grew into full excitement.

"I've been weak and shaky and nauseous, but I just thought I was low on iron. I've been putting on weight too for the last couple months and you know I've had no interest in the bedroom which can happen in pregnancy. I just didn't put it all together."

"Ms. Walker, Mr. Dimera," the doctor entered the room. "I'm Dr. Morrison. I …"

"Do you have the results?" Nicole interrupted and he placed a hand on her arm to calm her.

"Not quite yet. They are being sent up." The doctor smiled apologetically. "I was wondering if you wanted to do an ultrasound today? I called down to the sonographer and he can do it right now. We can also use that to confirm the pregnancy as well as get a look at the baby."

"Yes, of course," Nikki immediately answered and EJ nodded.

There was something bothering him here, but he couldn't put a finger on it. They stood, making their way to the sonography room when the doctor stepped back, "Just go in and the sonographer will inform me when you're finished. The video will be sent to my office where I can properly speak to you and answer any questions."

As Nicole got situated on the table, EJ paid attention to the screen. He was no expert by any means, but he wanted to see his child. The room was extra cold and the sonographer said nothing as he moved the probe around.

"Is that my baby?" Nicole asked into the silence.

The man looked up, but just said, "The doctor will tell you everything when you get back to the office."

EJ could make out no shape on the screen and the sound seemed to be off because he could hear no heartbeat. It was such a direct contrast to when he went with Samantha that he felt a chill run down his back. Dr. Benjamin had told them everything, talking through the procedure, but this was a hospital so maybe things were different.

He waited as Nicole got dressed and it was then he saw Dr. Morrison and the technician speaking quietly in the corner. EJ couldn't hear what they said, but from her face it didn't look good. He thought he was being paranoid, so he plastered a smile on his face as he turned back to Nicole who had exited the dressing room.

"So doc, when can I expect my baby?" She asked as soon as they were seated in the office, her smile brilliant.

EJ's eyes remained on the doctor. He tightened his fingers around hers in advance because he knew; he just knew it was going to be bad news.

"I'm very sorry. The results of the tests were not as we expected given Miss Walker's symptoms. You're not pregnant. "

"What?" She cried out and Ej wrapped his arms around her. "No. I … That's not, that's not true!"

"I know this must be difficult to hear and I'm so sorry," She spoke softly. "The urine and blood test were negative and the ultrasound confirmed it."

"EJ," His name came out in a whimper.

"Is she alright?"

"Physically, you're fine. Some women, especially with Ms. Walker's past obstetric history, can desire to have a baby so much that it almost seems true. This is called False pregnancy or pseudocyesis. I want to recommend someone that you can talk to Nicole. Dr. Marcus is a psychiatrist here at the university."

"You're talking about hysterical pregnancy!" She shot up shouting. "I'm not crazy! I'm not seeing a psychiatrist. I will have your license for this, I am pregnant! "

"Sweetheart, sweetheart," EJ spoke softly, turning her tear-stained face toward him. "We're happy no matter the result, remember?"

"EJ listen to me," she begged, her voice breaking. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

He honestly didn't know what to say as she sobbed. He could feel the tears fill his own eyes, so he scooped her up in his arms before sitting back in the chair. EJ could feel the heavy weight on his chest as he mourned for Nicole and with her. In that moment he knew that the news of Samantha's pregnancy would devastate her, if not break her.

The doctor exited, giving them the room for a few minutes. He knew he had to get the information about that psychiatrist from her.

As Nicole's sobs quieted to whimpers she eked out, "I want to go home EJ. I just wanna go home."

"Alright, we will."

EJ placed her in the seat beside him standing to talk to the doctor who was waiting patiently a sympathetic look on her face. She gave them a date to return as well as the information on Dr. Marcus. EJ thanked the woman who had the task of delivering this blow. As he was turning to re-enter the office, he saw it, a flash of gold hair that stopped him in his tracks.

His eyes met Samantha's and for an excruciating moment he saw everything, the pain the anger, the disappointment. What had she heard?

She turned then presenting her back to him and EJ made a move toward her, but the soft call of his name from inside the doctor's office drew his attention back to Nicole.

He couldn't keep doing this, to himself or to either of them. He needed to figure things out and soon before they all were destroyed under the weight of this.

So he entered the office and focused on Nicole for the pain that echoed in his heart from meeting Samantha's eyes had to be ignored.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Just wanted to say a quick thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I'm super-excited to see what you think of this chapter and where you think we might be going with this.**_

_**Italian words: **_

_**papà - Father**_

_**lo spirito di vendetta - vengeful spirit**_

_**Sì - Yes**_

_**il capodecina - a member of a family of "Cosa Nostra" (mafia), usually at the head of 10 men of honor.**_

* * *

Making the phone call to his enemy left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he owed Nicole at least this.

"It's me, and rest assured, you are the last person I ever wish to make a phone call to, but this isn't about our … distaste for each other. I'm calling about Nicole. Something has happened and she needs a friend more than she needs me now."

It took mere minutes, as EJ expected, because whatever his faults, the man entering the mansion loved Nicole Walker. He had also brought her only other friend, Chloe Lane, with him and EJ led them up to Nikki's bedroom. He could see the distrust buried in their eyes, but the moment they heard Nicole's wracking sobs, she became their focus. EJ nodded his consent as they started forward. It was a heart-wrenching scene as Chloe climbed right in pulling his weeping fiancé into her arms. Brady, for his part, wrapped his arms around them both and whispered what EJ assumed were words of comfort. EJ knew Nicole needed this, needed time with people who truly cared about her, so he exited the room, vowing to give them time.

His own heartfelt heavy and in that moment he needed to see his children, alive and well, their happy faces smiling up at him as if he hung the moon. He also needed their mother. She was the only person he wanted to see, the only woman who had the ability to comfort him in times like these. and he needed her. He needed Samantha, but he didn't know if he could stand to fight with her on this day. Any other day he would gladly tussle with her, explain why he was at the hospital as she raged, but his emotions were far too occupied to imagine fighting with her today.

It was a horrible set of circumstances. He was relieved, more relieved than words could express that Nicole was not carrying his baby and it made him feel like a cad. Shouldn't he want the woman he loved to be pregnant with his child? Especially since she had wanted a child for so long? Though he had tried countless times to reassure her, it plagued her mind. Once she had even stolen Sydney so that she could raise EJ's child. Yet, knowing her desire he couldn't deny the relief he had felt, glad that he hadn't once again managed to have Nicole and Samantha pregnant at the same, for this time he was pretty sure Samantha would not forgive him. The last time they had all barely made it out alive.

Going to the garage, he got in his car, and decided to take a drive to clear his mind. It honestly shouldn't have surprised him when he ended up outside her apartment devoid of any real thought, but it did. He hadn't made the conscious decision to come here knowing that she would no doubt not want to see him. Dragging himself from the car, he walked up the stair to knock on the door.

"Samantha," he breathed as she opened the door.

She looked so vulnerable bundled up in her favourite sweater, eyes puffy and red. EJ felt his stomach clench in regret as he realized she had been crying. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let go.

"What do you want EJ?" She asked.

"I needed to see you," he began.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "The twins are at Grandma's, so if there's nothing else, you can go back to your fiancé. I'm sure she's simpering in her delicate condition."

She moved to shut the door

"Samantha, Nicole isn't …" he tried to explain.

"Don't you dare say her name to me!" She shouted, "I saw you at the hospital with Dr. I know what she does, so you can save whatever lie you were going to come up with. You know, more fool me because this time I believed you. I actually believed you when you said you hadn't … That things were going to … Thank God I never called Rafe!"

Now it was his turn to get angry, "Called Raphael? Now you don't say his name to me, Samantha! Why were you going to call him? To reaffirm your love for that self-righteous, pompous …"

"Better that than a liar! You used to always say I never gave you a chance, well this was it, EJ! This time it's you!" She advanced on him, shoving him back, "I was being honest with you. I told you I was pregnant. I told you and you kissed me. You kissed me like you meant it, like I was the one you wanted and I was going to leave the best man to ever walk into my life … You know what, to hell with you. Get out!"

"Samantha …" He whispered her name, deflating in an instant.

To say he was shocked, would be an understatement. She was going to … and then she saw him with Nicole. He couldn't … He couldn't let her go. This time would be … They would do this right. Striding forward he grabbed and kissed her, fully passionately and for a moment she gave in, for a moment she melted in his arms and it was glorious. Then as if a switch had been flipped, she was fighting.

The slap to his face echoed down the hall, as Samantha practically spit at him, "Don't ever touch me again!"

"No!" He shouted desperate now, " You have to listen. Nicole ..."

"Get out!" She shouted again, shoving him, this time tears filling her eyes. "We have nothing to say to each other except for the children. So I want you out of my house or I swear I'll call my dad and Uncle Bo and they'll have you in prison quicker than you can blink."

EJ looked at her for a long moment, knowing she would do it, knowing she was too angry to listen.

So turning around he walked out the door turning at the last minute to say, "This isn't over Samantha."

She didn't even acknowledge his words as she slammed the door in his face.

EJ stared at the closed door between them. He had to fix this, he had to. It seemed a cruel fate that was determined to keep him from her. It seemed the moment she opened up her heart, it all went to hell, again. Not this time. He wouldn't allow it. They deserved this chance, and somehow EJ just knew this would be the last one they would ever get.

* * *

Stefano set his jaw as he looked at the picture of his father, eyes vacant even though he was surrounded by those who loved him. He used to think it was the unfulfilled love that had zapped every good and perfect thing from his _papà_, had changed him from the Father, he had known to _lo spirito di vendetta,_ all for a woman who was too ashamed of her own passion to spend the rest of her life with her lover. A waste.

"It will not happen to my son," he spoke to no one in particular. "If it the last thing I do, I will not allow another Brady bitch to not break my son as one once broke, my father."

The knock on the door to his office came soon after.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Marco was officially the head of security, unofficially, _il capodecina_.

"Sì, Marco," he answered, passing the man a picture he retrieved from his briefcase. "This is to be our newest guest. I want her escorted here as soon as possible, eh. No delays. She will be kept in the same room in the south-east end. No expense is to be spared in outfitting the room, after all a woman in her delicate condition should be treated with care."

"Yes, sir." The man nodded as he put the picture into his jacket.

"And Marco?" Stefano spoke, his voice cold and he stared the other man down. "I do not need to tell you how important a task this is and how my son must never hear of this."

"Of course not, sir," he answered unflinchingly.

"Good. Good. Make sure it is done."

"Yes, Mr. Dimera," he answered before exiting the room.

Stefano smiled as he whispered, "We will see each other soon, Samantha."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update. Laptop is on the fritz and typing on a tablet without a keyboard is the pits.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Tashacat, sorry it took so long.**_

_** We've finally reached Will's confrontation with EJ. This Will is different from canon-Will. Let me know what you think of him and this latest chapter. *Ejami forever!***_

* * *

The silence stretched on for a long time and EJ could tell that William hadn't expected this declaration. It wasn't the only surprise of the evening since he honestly would never expect Samantha's eldest to catch him off-guard with a gun... again. It was actually impressive that he got past perimeter guards, but admiration wasn't the emotion he needed for this confrontation. He needed steely determination and wariness. EJ watched as a wealth of emotions passed across William's face, shock being the pervading one.

"My mom's pregnant?" He asked, though EJ knew it was more for his internal process than anything else.

When he watched the young man's face harden, he spoke, "Don't judge her too harshly, William."

He reeled on him, "You guys really know how to fuck things up!"

"William, language!" he chided automatically and William gave him a grim smile in answer. "I didn't think you would be the one to cast the first stone. Have you lived a blameless life?"

He looked on as the teenager's eyes cut away from his, "What are you talking about?"

EJ was still for a moment before he answered in a low tone, "I know you're the one who shot me that day."

"I… I," William took in a shuddering breath.

"We've all made mistakes, some more memorable than others," he chuckled grimly. "Besides, I should have known it was Samantha's son who would put a bullet in me."

"Why aren't I at the bottom of the Salem river or better yet in Stefano's secret dungeon or something?" He asked.

"Because I know what it is like to want to protect those you love, even to a fault." EJ answered, "I'll be the first to admit your mother and I have made terrible miscalculations over the years and we haven't done many things right. My deepest regret is dragging you and Allie and Sydney and Johnny into our fights."

"More like massacres," the teenager mumbled for good measure.

"You'll never know how genuinely sorry I am for that. I don't want that anymore, for any of you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I want a fair chance, to convince your mother but ..."

"It's complicated." He interrupted knowingly. "It always is with you two. I know my mom is still with Rafe and last I heard you are engaged."

"Right." He grimaced as his mind went to Nicole. "I have always loved you mother ..."

"I know. That's part of the reason I detested you." He admitted grudgingly, "She's … My mom is herself with you. I hated you so much when you first arrived to town, not because you were a Dimera though that didn't help, but because I had never seen my mom smile with my dad the way she smiled at you. She was always leery of him, like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, always straining to keep herself hidden. She has done it with every man in her life, but you. She never laughed as hard, fought as viciously with anyone, but you."

EJ was stunned by Will's revelations, "When did you become so smart?"

"I am Sami Brady's son." He smirked.

"Rightly so."

"Then what about Rafe and Nicole? If you even so much as think the words deserted island, I _will_ shoot you."

"Nicole and I … we are over. She has been going through something awful, but I will tell her. As for Agent Hernandez, no deserted islands, I assure you. This time your mother has to choose me, no games, no moves, just do what she really feels in her heart."

"So you're going to do nothing." The teenager raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, I didn't say that," EJ smiled conspiratorially as Will shook his head. "I'd also like to make a motion we get rid of all your firearms."

"It's not actually loaded. I just wanted the truth from you, figured a Dimera would understand the language of a gun."

EJ chuckled, "Well played, my boy. Well played."

The moment was broken by a pounding on the door, "Dimera, open up this damn door. I want to talk to you!"

"Is that Uncle Brady?"

"Unfortunately. It seems I am two for two this morning. Let's hope he too didn't bring a gun." EJ remarked dryly as the thumping continued.

"Guess I'll leave you to it then. But know that there is a time limit EJ. You didn't hear my mom after you left. I know you won't deliberately hurt her, but you can still screw this up. Just... Don't." With that, he slipped back outside and EJ realized that in one conversation, William had proved that he wasn't merely a boy anymore, and instead of the antagonism he often expressed, he was protective of his mother. EJ respected him for it.

Walking to the double-doors, he swung them open, "Do come in, Brady."

* * *

_This isn't over Samantha._

It was. This time it was truly over. All of the ire she had mustered when faced with EJ had petered out, leaving a soul deep weariness that she wanted to attribute to the twins, but knowing it had far more to do with the heavy feeling deep within her chest.

Sami Brady was finally catching a clue. Perhaps it was karma or maybe simply life, but her love life wasn't the stuff of novels. There would be no great love that could be shouted from rooftops, no matter how much she wished, no matter how much she wished it with EJ.

She could feel the tears tracking a path down her cheeks, because she had begun to believe. They were supposed to get it right this time. Every other time they had tried this, she felt a lingering sensation of doubt. She had been afraid of his family, his name, the shadows she saw in his eyes. Each time she held back in fear, for every time they came together, it was like the world shifted, every cell in her body seemed to come to life with need for him. After exiting his office, she had spent hours pacing, fighting against herself, fighting against the voices that always condemned him, but she couldn't deny it anymore. She cared about him and this time she wouldn't fight the feelings she knew were there. Maybe had always been there.

She planned to tell him that this time if he committed himself, she would too, there would be no secrets, no lies, no schemes, just them and their kids, together. The mere thought of a life with EJ had her floating on a cloud far above nine, so much so that she went down the wrong hallway in the hospital. It was there that she saw him with _her_, and suddenly it felt a lot like her heart was breaking.

He had lied to her. He lied about not being intimate with Nicole and he lied about her pregnancy, knowing that he had once again gotten them both pregnant at the same time. She couldn't do that again, she refused to, and so she fled.

When EJ had turned up at her doorway, her anger flared fortifying her against the longing she felt deep within her. She had thrown Rafe in his face, but she knew now more than ever that it was over for them. In the past, she would have attempted to hang onto him with an iron fist, but she was old enough now to know that she couldn't force one man out of her mind with another. So it was over.

As she collapsed on her bed, she cried. Weeping for the end of a dream, crying because it was over for her and EJ and as she fell into a fitful sleep, she thought it sad that no one would ever choose only her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do come in, Brady." EJ deadpanned as he opened the door.

"Don't patronize me, you low-life." He responded barging into the room.

EJ's put-upon sigh wasn't entirely feigned as he replied, "Ah, how I've missed our chats. You coming at me with your sanctimonious well-learned drivel and me, rejoining with my stellar wit."

"You smug son of a bitch, I ought to..." He took a step forward fists clenched

"You ought to what?" This time EJ's voice was dead calm. "I'd admonish you to be careful with your threats. Dimeras take Kiriakis' threats very seriously."

He scoffed, but EJ saw his demeanor change. They had all learned valuable lessons from the last war.

"What did you do to her?" He hissed, eyes twin lasers of hate pointed at EJ's head.

This time he was the one who sobered. He knew the proverbial 'her' Brady spoke of - Nicole. It was the reason he had called the man in the first place. He and Chloe were the only ones he knew who didn't hold Nicole's past deeds against her. Brady was her friend and if he were honest so much more.

Admitting his love for Samantha had cleared his vision regarding Nicole, and EJ was ashamed of himself. Looking into Brady's eyes, he knew he had stolen something precious from her, from them both - true love. He had manipulated her desperation for children she would never have, to get her to leave this man, and in truth it hadn't even been about Nicole. All his nefarious machinations had been about Samantha, how he wanted to hurt her. Even then, at each other's throats, he was obsessed with her and in truth had passed more time 'hating' Samantha than loving Nicole.

"Look, Black. This isn't helping Nicole."

"You aren't helping her," he yelled. "This obsession you and your psychotic father have with pure Dimera heirs is breaking her!"

"Mind your tongue!" EJ responded, his ire rising at the accusation. "Never once have I pressured Nicole for children. Not once."

"No, you just make her feel like a second class citizen, in comparison to my sister."

"This has nothing to do with Samantha," his jaw clenched. Even as he uttered the words he knew they were a lie.

"When it comes to you, everything has to do with Sami," Brady countered. "You got together with Nicole to forget her. Then when she finally found happiness with me, you roped her back in just to hurt Sami, dangling the children like some prize."

EJ had to look away for a moment before Brady could get wind that his words had impacted him.

Hadn't he just acknowledged this?

Brady wasn't finished with his tirade, "Now she's up there mourning a child she never had. Why do you suppose that is EJ? She can't ever accept she won't be a mother because of you, because every time she turns around, you are pining after my sister, the one who has your children."

He whipped around, "Do you really think that's the reason I loved Samantha? The children?"

"Loved or loves Dimera?"

With that question hanging in the air they were both silent for a long moment, eyes hard and unyielding, but it was Brady who broke the stand off.

"She's sleeping upstairs, so I'm begging you, for her sake, let her go. Let her live her life."

Turning on his heel, he walked to the door before casting a glance back.

"I never meant to hurt her."

"Then stop doing it," the Kiriakis heir demanded. "Let her go."

The men locked eyes for a final time and EJ slumped down into the chair. He knew what he had to do, so to the empty room he promised, "I will."

* * *

Sami twisted onto her side, a subtle, almost imperceptible rustling impinging on her senses. After four kids, it was impossible to slumber like the dead. She opened her eyes just in time to take in a large hand coming toward her. She opened her mouth fully intending to scream, but to her dismay a cold cloth was plastered across her mouth and she couldn't speak, she could barely breathe, as a nauseating smell filled her mouth, the sweetness, choking, cloying, clinging to the back of her throat as her heart beat out of her chest. Kicking she lashed out, aiming for any body part, but her arms and legs were caught in iron-like fists.

_No, this isn't happening_, she thought, panic threatening on the threshold.

Her body flaying she tried to no avail to free one of her limbs, as soon she felt a sluggishness come over her. She tried to push upwards, but it was like her body stopped obeying her commands. Her eyes drooping as tiredness rolled over her. She tried to fight it, but the darkness was calling to her, and she couldn't resist.

* * *

"No!" Clamping a hand to her mouth, she stifled the sob that threatened to escape.

_I will._

The callous way he had spoken those two words caused her heart to wrench in her chest. Two words, that proved that no matter what, she would always come in second to Sami Brady.

God, how she hated her.

She had started the day, hopeful, excited at the prospect of being pregnant with EJ's baby, of finally being able to give him the one thing he had always craved, a family. She received a miracle before, there was nothing that said she couldn't have another.

Nicole knew EJ loved his kids, she saw how he doted on Johnny and Sydney, saw how happy they made him and she wanted that, wanted that feeling of being a parent, to be able to revel in their accomplishments and do the simple things like help with their homework. As much as she loved them, they were EJ's children not hers, his and Sami's.

That bitch got everything without trying.

No matter what time it was, he always answered her calls. It didn't matter what they were doing, if it was their night with the children or not, he always answered because they shared children. There were times he pretended it wasn't Sami on the telephone, because he knew it would upset her, but she could always tell by the look in his eye that 'his Samantha' was calling... the mother of his children.

It shouldn't count because she was perfect for him. She saw him as a Dimera, had stood by him as he did things that Sami would no doubt condemn him for, but it didn't matter because she couldn't give him the one thing he wanted... heirs.

Turning around, she bolted back upstairs where Chloe was waiting for her, and even though her heart threatened to shatter into tiny pieces, she knew it couldn't end like this. She wouldn't allow it. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she went into the room, immediately moving into her friend's arms. She would think and she would plan, because even though she was wrong about the baby inside her she wasn't wrong about this. She was perfect for EJ and she wouldn't let him go.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: I'm sorry guys it has taken me this long to update. If you forgive me I'll give you an EJ sundae with chocolate, caramel and whipped cream on top (of him of course!)**_

_**Speaking of our erstwhile Dimera... Dead? Maybe? Sami off to Hollywood? Days, really? A year and this is it? I guess this is the point at which I throw my hands in the air.**_

_**Tashacat honey, I don't mind a little blackmail for a good cause, lol!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Will sat on the park bench, catching the sunset in all its glory. He had agreed to give EJ Dimera time, time to do right by his mother, time to change things. He hoped that he had done the correct thing.

It was a futile desire, but he wished that there was someone he could talk to about this, someone who could understand the decision that had led him to confront EJ in the Dimera mansion with a gun, but he didn't dare breathe a word. Gabi was Rafe's sister and his grandma Marlena, who was always a ready ear, would never give EJ the chance because he was a Dimera. He realized that because of Stefano, she and his grandpa Roman had spent the better part of their lives away from their children and their family, and each other, stolen years from some stupid vendetta. Looking at EJ now, they merely saw Stefano's son. It was funny, that he was the one who saw more than that now, as he was the one stupid enough to put a bullet in the man's back.

It was no secret he would never win 'Son of the Year' as an award and for a long time he used to blame his antipathy to his mother on her impulsiveness, her disregard for others feelings, her passion. In his most resentful moments, he had wished Carrie was his mother because she was more settled, more stable and less likely to make mistakes, at least in his childish mind.

It was also no secret, that Sami Brady made her fair share of mistakes, but as a teenager, he now saw that no one was perfect, least of all Carrie and Austin. For if he had resentment in spades, his aunt and uncle had it in droves. It wasn't overt and they had, admittedly, never said an unkind word in front of him, but when he refused to speak to his mother, while he was living with them, they never encouraged forgiveness. When she called, they would allow him to walk away and he could see in their eyes how they thought she deserved to lose a child as some sort of recompense. At the time, he was so angry not only at Sami, but at both his parents, that he too believed they deserved to suffer and Sami more than most, because everything was her fault.

It took him a long time to realize, but the truth was he wasn't that different from his mother. He inherited much from her, impulsiveness, her drive strengths, resilience and that had manifested itself in the moment he shot EJ. In that second before he did it, he wasn't thinking about his mother or his father, he was thinking of himself, for he felt that in his mother marrying EJ, he would be left behind. There was something brewing, even then, between them that his mom refused to acknowledge.

The ring of his cell phone brought him from his musings. He looked down smiling a little as he saw his great-grandmother calling.

"Hey grandma," he answered.

" Hello? Will?"

"Yes grandma, it's me," he smiled a little.

"I've been trying to reach your mother, but she's not answering her phone. The twins and Sydney keep asking when she's coming. They said something about ice-cream..."

"What?" He responded, checking the time on his watch. "Mom hasn't picked them up yet?"

"No. She's usually here by five, but she hasn't called and they really want ice-cream from that Chilly Cream place in the square."

He could hear the concern in his great grandmother's overly cheerful voice, as the twins cheered in the background. He, too, was concerned because his mom never failed to pick up the kids and if she was running late, always made sure to all.

"I'll try and call her. If I don't get through, I'll get ice cream for them and pick them up. Mom probably just lost track of time."

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm sure she did. Just let me she's okay. It's just not like Sami not to answer her phone."

"I will Grandma and thanks."

Will ended the call and immediately called his mother. His grandmother was right. It was strange for her not to answer.

As the phone rang, he said, "Come on, mom. Pick up."

* * *

Dwelling on past mistakes was an activity EJ always tried to avoid. For a man like him, very little good came from thinking about his past. Since he had done many questionable things, some truly awful, he avoided pondering on them too heavily, but he was learning, in his love for Samantha, that those who don't understand the past were destined to repeat it, and he couldn't afford to.

This time he had to do the true and honest thing as difficult as that was. Standing, he pulled the card from his pocket for the psychiatrist who had recommended by the doctor. He would support Nicole, but this charade - that she meant more to him than Samantha - had to come to an end. He cared about her, but Samantha Brady was his soul-mate, the one he was meant for.

Precisely as he was going to call, there was a knock at the door.

"Sir, do you have a moment?"

It was Ethan, one of the few men on Stefano's payroll he trusted.

"Come in," he eyed him, but the man gave no indication of what he wanted to say.

"It's better if we speak in private, Mr. Dimera." He asserted, and EJ knew the content was going to be sensitive.

He nodded and led the way to the garden, one of the few blind spots at the mansion.

EJ tilted his head, so he would talk.

A flash of something crossed the man's face as he began, "Sir, I have been watching Ms. Brady as you asked for the last few weeks and ..."

Samantha?

From the moment Ethan had uttered her name, a vice-like grip encompassed his heart. Not wasting a second, he grabbed him by the lapels and hissed, "What has happened to Samantha?"

EJ had the thought that he ought to pull himself back, that he was giving too much away. His father taught him control in all his affairs, but when it came to Samantha there was no controlling his feelings, so he shrugged it off tightening his grip further.

Ethan swallowed, "She was taken..."

As the taller and bulkier of the two EJ easily threw him against the garden wall, "Taken? What the hell do you mean taken?"

"By your father's man Marco!" He hastened out. "I believed it more prudent to see where they were taking her before I intervened Mr. Dimera. She was unconscious, but in no other danger."

EJ barely heard his words, "Marco? My father? What does... ?" He spoke, grip loosening as he came to the conclusion, "He knows. The bastard knows."

EJ ran his hand through his hair as he paced and the frenetic fear that had overcome him shifted to resolve. The game was about to shift. He straightened his spine as he turned back to Ethan, for he was EJ Dimera and when he played he played for keeps.

"How loyal are you to me?" He looked at the younger man, his gaze expectant, calculating.

"My life is yours, Sir."

EJ knew he meant it. They had met not long after his return to Salem, an ex-soldier struggling under his obligations to his family, and EJ had helped. While Stefano had taught him to rule by fear, EJ had found gratitude and respect to be a far more powerful motivator.

"My father has taken Samantha because she carries my children," he looked the man deep in the eyes, "I want her back. Do you know where they took her?"

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly before his face settled in resolve, "Yes, a safe house on the pier. Four perimeter guards, two are yours. They reported to me only moments after that someone had been brought in, temporarily. They will be there for three days."

"Good," he responded, "I want all four to be mine, and I don't need to tell you this needs to be handled delicately. If my father finds out, we're all dead."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. My timetable has to be moved up. We have three days to get everything in place. How many are with me?"

More than half the lower ranks, but they will shift allegiances easily, only four are left in the old guard here in Salem." Ethan said.

EJ had been plotting this for months. In the beginning, it had merely been to eventually force his father into retirement, but after he found out Samantha was pregnant he knew his father would never leave them alone. It was why he had assigned Ethan to watch her. His father's holdings in Salem and in Italy were shifting for Stefano had made too many enemies over the years and his influence in Italy was hanging by a thread. EJ would contact Valente tonight, whom they couldn't persuade would be removed by force. They could no longer mollycoddle old men. Stefano had crossed a line.

"How many do my father know of?" EJ asked. It would have been stupid to pretend absolute allegiance so he had planted a few fake moles for his father to find.

"Five."

"Good. Now I have a few calls to make."

"Yes, sir," he said before turning around to leave.

EJ sagged, he had three days. He couldn't bear a second thinking Samantha in his father's clutches. It burned him, not knowing how she was, but he knew as long as she carried his children, she would safe. Not that the reassurance did his heart any good as it thumped painfully in his chest. He needed her, to be with her and their children. If he could, he would storm the safe house tonight and cart her away, but he couldn't, not without relegating them all to a life on the run. No, he needed to destroy Stefano, take away his support both legal and illegal, and leave him with nowhere to go and then he would make sure he never saw the light of days gain. He would do it in three days.

Three days.

Pulling his phone out he made a call. Before today he wouldn't have made it, but this morning the young man had proved he was Samantha's son.

"William, we need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

A crushing pain in her head and a heaviness in her limbs was the first thing to encroach on Sami's consciousness. She struggled to awaken under an unnatural lethargy, her body dragged down by an unseen weight, but she fought for though it threatened to pull her under, she knew she needed to open her eyes. Forcing them open, she was able to take in her surroundings. She startled as she saw a figure looming, his face shadowed by the bright light at his back. Silently, she begged her body to work as she tried to scramble away from the man in a white-coat, but he reached out a hand and pushed her back down far too easily.

"Good evening, Ms. Brady," he greeted, his face stoic as he pulled a stethoscope from around his neck.

"Who... ?" Her voice cracked as she tried to speak. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "Who are...?"

"Who I am doesn't matter," he cut her off, eyes devoid of emotion, "I am a medical doctor and I am to see to your care while you are pregnant."

"What? No! Who are you? Where am I? Get away from me! Help!"

Scooting away, she pushed ineffectually at his hands, eyes frantically looking for a way of escape. There was a single door and a tinted window covered by bars. The pounding in her head increased to the point of nausea As panic gripped her insides.

_Where is this place?_

Her head spun as her breath quickened, tilting her head over the side of the bed, she threw up.

"Ms. Brady, you need to relax."

"Screw you!" She spat, still she took the advice and tried to calm down. This wasn't the time for hysterics, nor what it was the first time she had found herself in a sticky situation. She just needed to think, to plan... as soon as the room stopped spinning.

The creak of the door caused Sami to look up. Her heart froze in her chest as a familiar figure entered behind two men dressed in dark suits.

_Stefano_.

"Hello, Samantha," Stefano called out almost cheerfully.

Sami spat every curse she had ever heard his way as she tried to jump off the bed. The two men, guards she was sure, stepped forward, gripping her arms and legs as she fought. Her body was too weak and there were too many of them to fight off so she was restrained.

Stefano took an almost jaunty walk into the room.

"You bastard," she stared at him, "Why are you keeping me here?"

He gestured to her abdomen and answered, "I miei nipoti."

Sami didn't speak a word of Italian, but she understood.

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear, "How did you...?"

"Did you and my son think you could truly keep your little tryst from me?" He sneered.

She composed her face and looked him square in the eye, asking silently for EJ's forgiveness as she lied, "They are not EJ's babies. You've made a mistake Stefano."

Stefano laughed out loud, "You, Samantha Brady, would have made a perfect Dimera Queen if you had not spent your formative years with those bigots. Alas, my grandchildren shall never suffer the same fate."

"EJ will never let you get away with this."

"My son, my dear, is blissfully unaware, and so he shall remain, until you've delivered my grandchildren."

"What?" Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Yes, I think you understand now." He stood then, ignoring her screams as Sami pulled at the restraints.

She didn't care that the restraints were cutting into her wrists, or that her throat burned from screaming, because Stefano wanted to take her children away from her and she couldn't let that happen.

She couldn't let that happen.

* * *

"Will?" He looked up as his grandfather called his name, "Can you repeat what you told me, for the benefit of Marlena and Kate?"

Will nodded, hands fidgeting in his lap as they all stood around one of the larger interrogation rooms at the Salem Police Department. He had a fleeting thought about protocol, but since Roman was the Commander, he figured it didn't really matter. His Uncle Bo and Aunt Hope were there, as were his Grandmothers Marlena and Kate, and they were all looking at him expectantly.

Grandma Caroline called me this evening because Mom was late getting the kids. She's never late and if she is, she always calls. So I told her I would check because I figured mom had fallen asleep at home. She's been really tired lately, because... Well, um, anyway, I tried calling, but she never answered, then I called Grandma Kate and she said mom had left the office hours ago, so I went to the apartment to see if she was there, but when I got there, the door was open and it was trashed. I called Grandpa Roman right away."

"Oh my gosh!" He heard Marlena exclaim, hand flying to her mouth, "Roman..."

"I've already got very cop in the city looking out for her, Doc, but we think this has something to do with the Dimeras."

"Roman, really?" Kate scoffed. "Sami gets herself in trouble and automatically it's Stefano's fault."

Will watched as Roman threw her a harsh look, as he spoke, "Tell them the rest."

"Well, mom... I, um," he began haltingly, "I overheard a conversation mom was having and she's... pregnant."

Kate scoffed, "Again? Someone should warn that FBI agent what he's getting into..."

"Shut it Kate," Bo hissed.

"The baby is not Rafe's..." Will began again.

"No, Samantha is carrying my children."

Every eye turned to the man stepping through the door. Will had to hand it to EJ, the man was fearless as he stepped into a room full of people who hated him, and the ones whose jaws dropped open at the news.

"If you or your father have done anything to my daughter..." Roman began.

EJ fixed him with a glare, "I would never hurt Samantha, especially when she is carrying my children. I have taken the liberty of drawing up a list of recent threats against the Dimera family. If someone were trying to get to me, they might use Samantha to do it."

Hope was the one who stepped forward to get the list.

"How do we know you haven't stashed my niece on some damn Dimera island?" Bo charged.

"And leave Johnny and Sydney without their mother?" EJ asked incredulously.

"Never stopped you before."

The Dimera heir conceded the point, "That's true and I will regret that the rest of my life, but right now I do not care what you think of me. I am equally determined as any of you to get Samantha back safely to her children as soon as possible."

Roman kept glaring at him, as if by sheer force of will he could burn the man to a crisp where he stood.

"Will, you can stay with me and John while..." Marlena spoke up.

Will grimaced as he spoke, "Actually, I was thinking, if it isn't too much trouble Grandma Kate, EJ, that I could stay with you at the Dimera mansion."

"The hell you will!" Roman shouted just as Kate answered, "Of course you can, sweetie."

Will had to raise his voice to be overheard over the uproar he started, "It's just... Dad is in Hong Kong and Johnny and Sydney are going there. I just don't want the kids to be split up right now, especially since we don't know where mom is."

"It is more than fine with me," EJ answered, looking Will in the eye, "as I'm sure father will agree. I want Allie to be with her brothers and sister as well."

Marlena's voice was filled with concern as she asked, "Will, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She sighed deeply, "Alright, call us if you need anything."

"Doc!" His grandfather shouted.

"Roman..." She met his gaze head on and Will marveled at the fact they seemed to have a whole conversation with that look.

"I definitely will." He agreed readily to soothe any ruffled feathers.

EJ placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Let's go pick up your brothers and sisters."

Will reined in the smile that came as a response to the sly wink EJ had sent him. So far, everything was moving according to plan.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note:**_

_Season's Greetings! Sorry for the wait. I seriously deserve a tongue-lashing (I vote for EJ Dimera to deliver my blows ;) )._

_ Recap: Stefano has Sami, EJ has a major plan that Will is in on and the rest of the Bradys are fuming because Sami is once again pregnant for EJ. Oyyy the conundrum!_

_For the purposes of this story, Stefano is a part of the Italian Mob. I thought his criminal connections should have a singular tie so we can neatly sever them._

_So thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_

_Italian translations (Google translate so feel free to correct me)._

È stato troppo a lungo in America , il mio amico_\- You have stayed too long in America my friend_

Può essere_ \- Maybe_

_Forse, non così a lungo - Perhaps, not so long._

* * *

_Day 1_

The mansion was eerily quiet as he traversed the length of the hallway. He had slept away from Nicole ever since he realized he was irrevocably in love with Samantha and always would be. There was no turning away from it.

He hadn't wanted to do it this way, but with his father's evil machinations and the threat to Samantha he could no longer afford to delay something that he realized would have happened eventually. He didn't possess the time to be sympathetic. In just three days the woman he loved would be transported permanently from Salem and he had no way of knowing to where and that meant he was going to have to simply play the villain, one last time and finally set Nicole free. He would finally do right by her and allow her the happy ending she deserved. He was aware though, that they both had traversed the realm of delusion for so long that he would have to be succinct and brutal in his delivery. There was no room for error in this strategy, his full focus had to be on Samantha and their children; and that included Alice and William.

* * *

"I don't want you. I don't need you and I certainly don't love you." He said the words in as harsh a manner as possible.

When he had entered her room, Nicole was still curled in bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying. It caused a twinge in his heart, for he couldn't deny there was something there. Maybe in a world where he had never met Samantha they could have been to each other what they desperately hoped, but not here, not now, not at this time. So he hardened himself because there were far greater things at stake.

"You don't mean that!" Nicole cried, eyes wide.

"I do. It has taken Samantha being missing for me to realize I can't live my lifetime without her."

She stood then, throwing off the covers, "I can't believe after all this you're going back to that bitch! She kept your children from you, she never loved you. I always did!"

"He without sin, eh darling," He threw back sardonically. "We've all made mistakes, but I love her, always have and I forever will."

"You bastard! What about me, I gave up everything to be with you EJ."

"As I recall it," he cocked an eyebrow, "You gave up everything to be a mother to Sydney, but I won't quibble. You can get back everything you lost and finally have a happily ever after. Now, Mary will be up shortly to help you pack your things, but you will be leaving."

"I won't!" She screamed, eyes narrowed in rage, "You made promises to me, EJ."

"Yes, I did," he conceded, "but I never should have made them or dangle Sydney like a prize. I won't deny there was love here, Nicole, but can you truly tell me that your obsession with raising Sydney as your own isn't the reason you stayed this long. You loved someone else once, and I'm sorry I took that from you, but no more."

"No, EJ please. I can go see a doctor, I might be able to get pregnant."

That line almost broke him, but he squeezed out a put-upon sigh.

"Nicole, it is over. This is over."

"No!" She howled as he left.

EJ heard the first thing break against the door. He was glad that all the children were out and would hear nothing of this. Swiping a hand over his face he straightened, for though it hurt him to know he had done that to her, he had more to worry about. Stefano's reign was coming to an end, the elder man just didn't know it.

* * *

The first few minutes after the bastard left, tears fell.

Until she remembered she was 'Sami-freaking-Brady' and had been in worse scrapes than this. Hell, she had wrecked more havoc in her heyday than a Tasmanian devil on crack.

In the next few minutes, she surveyed the room.

There had to be something, anything there that could help her escape. Stefano had been clever, leaving the room bare except for the bed and the small camera; she was sure she could see it flashing its red beacon in the corner of the room.

She was not deterred.

Then she realized his mistakes.

His first error was thinking he could get the drop on Sami Brady. The second was not making sure the screws were welded into the bed frame. Shifting, she attempted to pull at her bonds, seemingly focusing on tugging them loose while subtly shifting her head, her long blonde hair covering the work her hands would do.

She chipped painfully three fingers before it was slack, the pointed edge pricking her hand as she grasped it between her fingers. It was about three inches and was but one screw, but she was Sami Brady.

It was almost too easy.

* * *

EJ took a deep breath of the crisp wind at the private airstrip where Adriano Valente had landed only moments before. He watched as the dark-haired, well-dressed man descended the stairs. Striding forward with a smile, he held out his hand to greet him.

«È stato troppo a lungo in America, il mio amico.» Adriano quirked an eyebrow before pulling EJ in for a hug.

«Può essere.» He answered in Italian with a grin._  
_

_«Forse, non così a lungo.» _

"Well, your English is still remarkable."

"Thank you."

It was a lighthearted moment, but once they were in the limo, they were all business.

"This colpo of yours, Elvis..."

"It will work." He interrupted determinedly. There was no other course, this had to work.

Adriano waved his comment away, "I have no doubt, but are you certain?"

EJ understood in that moment all that was being asked. Washe sure this was the only course? Was he certain he could betray Stefano? As he thought of the futures of Samantha and his children, no other answer came and so he answered, "Yes."

"Good."

"Luciano?" The Dimera heir asked.

"Dead. His second was less combative."

"And Genovese, Costello, Salerno?"

"They were being coerced into their support." The distaste was obvious on his face. Blackmailing was encouraged outside of the clans. Between bosses however was considered distasteful. The irony was not lost on EJ

"I don't have that information Adriano." He admitted, but Valente shrugged unconcerned.

"I'm aware."

"I don't want a clan war." EJ spoke with resolve, hating the thought of unnecessary bloodshed even between these men.

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Then you have that long to find it. After that..." He trailed off, not the least concerned.

"And your father?" There was a reason he had asked about the elder Valente last. As the head of one of the leading families in the Italian Mafia, he could make life extremely difficult, but EJ also knew he would never have let his son come this far alone if he didn't support this.

"He was less than pleased to learn the true origin of Stefano's vendetta. He sends his regards and a celebratory token; a bottle of 1945 Giacomo Conterno Barolo. It is his favourite vintage."

"And Dimera Enterprises?"

"The clan has no claim. It is yours. Your father's less legitimate holdings will be absorbEd and moved away from Salem as per your request, but should we need you..."

"I will there."


	16. Chapter 16

_Day 2_

Will stared through the glass window of the Salem Cafe for a long moment; a conversation he had with Stefano was bothering him.

"What is it, William?" EJ's voice cut into his thoughts.

They were meeting under the guise of a late lunch. With the kids all at school and his classes having finished early, it was the perfect opportunity to make sure everything was on track for his mom's rescue.

"Just something Stefano said to me." He answered with a frown.

"What did he say?"

_They had been at it for more than the hour and William could honestly say he had never enjoyed a chess game more, but then again he was playing against the Master of Games. He, however, was learning to play the game too._

_Will spoke, his tone innocent, "My Grandpa Roman thinks you have something to do with my mom's disappearance."_

_Stefano shrugged, unconcerned, "Roman Brady would believe I had hid the sun, my boy, if there was no explanation for an eclipse. Is this your method of inquiring if I did have something to do with Samantha's disappearance?"_

_"No," Will assured as he studied the board. "If I wanted to know I would ask you out-right."_

_With his ever-present smirk, Stefano replied, "I do believe you would."_

_Will made his next move, "I was thinking... I know my mom made her fair share of enemies without anyone's help, but what if, like, someone was trying to get to EJ or you so they kidnapped her? Or like, even someone who works for you that wants something, you know, since she's pregnant."_

_"It is true, we, Dimeras, have many enemies, but they know I will crush them to dust if they tread heavily. If your mother had been taken, there would have made demands by now. As for my men, they would never betray they know who keeps them vivo e alimentato."_

"Vivo e alimentato. I looked it up, It means..."

"Alive and fed I know, though it is curious, he chose those words." EJ interrupted. "What else did he say?"

_Will eyed Stefano as he made his move. He was going to lose if he wasn't careful, but it was difficult to focus on the chess game when Stefano's words had sent off an alarm in him. He also realized, though, that if he didn't effect the charade of the curious, but the harmless son of Sami Brady he would join her in a cell._

_"I mean, I know you're powerful and probably have persuasive means to keep your men... honest, but aren't you concerned they will find a way out?"_

_The man known as the Phoenix chuckled, "That is why my boy I keep everything here."_

_He pointed to his head._

_"Your memory must be amazing then."_

_Stefano just laughed, but William could swear there was a glint in his eye._

EJ hummed before replying, "Father does have a lamentable memory."

"It isn't that," Will spoke, attempting to reason out why the comments bothered him. Along with the man's devious mind, Stefano loved games and being fifteen steps in front enemies and friends alike, was part of the thrill. Simple words could hold hidden meanings. "It was the way he said it. Like it was a secret, or a puzzle."

EJ was still again and Will felt like the man was waiting of him to reason whatever it was out. That degree of belief, inspired him to actually apply himself.

Suddenly he knew what he needed to do and if he could have, he would have hugged his mother for all her days of scheming.

"The mansion's security, does it have a central control room?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need to get into it. I have a hunch, but I need to be sure."

EJ stared at him for a bit, "I don't have any men in there, only my father's most trusted are allowed and it's on his wing."

"If there was a distraction?"

"It would have to be stellar, because we can't jeopardize our plan. I am getting your mother out tomorrow."

"I know, but if I'm right, Stefano won't have a leg to stand on."

"Very well."

"So here's what I'm thinking."

* * *

John allowed himself a small grin at his easy entry into the Dimera mansion. He crept silently, guided by Will's observation. Having overheard Stefano talking about a _guest, _Will had gone to Roman. Stefano was nothing, if not consistent and it seemed Will was far more astute than they gave him credit for, but then he was Sami's son.

John hadn't hesitated to jump in where the Salem Police Department couldn't legally go, because despite the bad blood between them over the years, he would always love Sami. In truth, how could he not? He had spent years loving and caring for her as his own daughter before they both were hit with the truth. Then after all that, the mistake he and Marlena made by having an affair, forever damaged any hope of a relationship with her; and though he never intended to hurt her, she would always see him as the man who took the one thing she always wanted away - a happy family.

So he owed her, would keep owing her, because the first blow was always the worst and he was the one who delivered it.

Reaching the foyer, he looked around, tapping lightly on the wall to locate the panel he knew hid a secret passageway. The passageway led to a dungeon he had the unfortunate pleasur of being a guest in. The hollow sound reverberated as he struck the wood. Knowing he had found what he was looking for he pushed his shoulder against the door, if Sami was here, she could be just beyond these doors.

The blaring alarm was unexpected and he fell back immediately crouching behind a piece of furniture. The sound of guards approaching caused him to spring into action. Noticing a window across the hall, he barely had time to jump through it before they turned the corner.

* * *

It was slow going, but Sami knew what she had to do. Stefano hadn't made an appearance since the first day and she hoped it would stay that way.

The doctor came in to check on her twice a day and meals were delivered regularly.

In those times she was belligerent, but non-combative. Having set a sterling presence as a fighter, she knew submission would raise their suspicions, but frustration easing into despair would seem plausible. She hoped that seeing her struggling, but with no escape and no chance for success would make them complacent.

At first she was kept restrained unless she needed the bathroom or to eat and then four guards kept her company. Slowly but surely as her verbal venom waned, she was free of restraints, but still way too many guards came in with the doctor.

The doctor was the weak link she knew and the moment she was left alone with him,she would take her chance. All she needed was the window of opportunity and once she got it she would be free.


	17. Chapter 17

_Day 3 Part 1_

Will slowly made his way through the dimly lit, concealed passages in the Dimera mansion. On another day the hidden hallway would hold some interest, its presence a throwback that spoke of the horror movies he enjoyed. It seemed right that Stefano's creepy crypt of a mansion would have hidden paths, but on this day, his purpose was far more important.

He clutched the documents he gathered to his chest, pushing softly as he finally reached his own room. The creak as the hidden entrance swung open drew Ej"s eyes to him. He was anxious Will noted before he could slip on the mask and school his features. It soothed him to catch that glimpse of the real man underneath for he too was anxious.

EJ didn't wait, but spoke, "What did you find?"

"Stefano's end." He stated to begin the tale.

_It was merely a hunch that led him to the control room in the Dimera mansion. The glint in Stefano's eyes, causing some instinct to lead him there. The room now stood clear as the intruder, John, was discovered on the mansion grounds. It was a plan of his own making and honestly, he hated to use his family in the attempt, but if he didn't his mom could suffer for it. _

_Will knew EJ's plan was well thought out. The reason no one had been able to bring down the Phoenix was because the man always had resources to fall back to. Dimera Enterprises provided him with legitimate holdings and small shell-companies could hide large sums of money offshore and Stefano's less than savory connections in the Italian mob, (that one had thrown Will for a loop) made sure that even if the police were after him he had friends to hide behind. This time, though EJ had taken pains to sever both ties. Will didn't know all that it entailed, but the mob wanted no part of Stefano Dimera and he had cast doubt in the minds of the board at Dimera Enterprises. EJ was sure that an emergency meeting was imminent and his father would lose that as well. _

_The only thing that stood in their way was the information to put his father away for good. Tax evasion charges, though liable to end in prison time were not enough to stop Stefano and Will knew it. It was why, that day they had played chess, he had been seeking something and he found it. As he looked at the monitors in the now deserted control room, he realized that as predicted, there was a single blind spot and it corresponded to Stefano's room._

_Maybe he was grasping at straws, but he swiftly left the room running as fast as his legs carried him, hoping his luck would hold until he finished searing. No one was home and the guards were far too occupied chasing John from the premises to notice him. So he entered._

_The opulence of the room was startling and having been a guest in the most lavish room he had ever seen, that was saying something. The bed frame stood gilded, made more lavish by purples and green bedding, a king on his throne. He shook his head to clear any thoughts as he set about searching._

_It was ridiculous to search any of the usual places and so he tried to think out of the box._

_Recalling Stefano's words he thought. Bending, he shook the heavy bed frame thinking maybe the thing had more purpose than palatial design. It was heavy, sure, but nothing unusual struck his interest. It was merely by chance that his fingers caught painfully on the sharp edge of the frame and that he decided to inspect it closer, throwing bed and sheets from it._

_The latch, a hidden entrance popped easily at his request. That was not all, a keypad resembling a chess board came into view._

_Will wracked his brain knowing that a wrong move might trigger an alarm, but knowing he had mere minutes to figure it out. It could be check, checkmate, any combination of moves. He also knew it had to hold meaning. Will closed his eyes, remembering their play. Stefano's favorite move was using his King and pawn to win the game. He was a master and yet if he could those two would most assuredly be used. Will understood it, the man fancied himself the king and everyone else his pawn. So he smiled, moving the electronic pawn to e4 and the king in front of him._

_He smiled as it opened and looked at the files expertly hidden knowing that no one, even if they searched all eternity would have found it. Stefano's smirk as he pointed at his head made more sense. It was all there._

_Notes, pieces of evidence, a sick record of mistakes made. His own name blazoned across one, showing pictures of the church, the trajectory of the gun, simple words damning in their presence; and then in the bottom like a memoir was a file of Stefano's own deeds. He knew the man was arrogant, but to accumulate his own demise in chronological sequence was definitely a new one. _

_It took him a moment, but Will finally realized it for what it was. As Tony Spilotro had his own story, the Phoenix wanted himself immortalized. This was his tale. _

_It would also be his downfall._

* * *

EJ swung Will up in happy exclamation, hardly daring to believe their good fortune. His praise was effusive as they sorted through each file. Will had claimed all incriminating information on members of his family and though EJ would like to see the members of the Brady bunch buried under their own misdeeds he cared more for getting his woman away from his father's clutches. He separated Valente's information glad that at least he would not be responsible for a clan war. All he needed now was the board at Dimera enterprises listen and he would be set. To be honest, he would send a hundred innocents to their death if it meant saving Samantha.

He knew Stefano would try to use her as leverage once he realized how deep the betrayal went. He wanted her far away from the line of fire when that happened. He would have Mary discreetly pack the children's things, her love for them making her one of those loyal to him. William would be sent to the station and EJ would get Samantha. It was finally happening. He only wished the matter of Dimera Enterprises was settled

As though God had heard his silent request, the phone rang, Mr. Shin's number flashing on the screen. He raised his hand to stay William's voice as he spoke.

"Good day, Mr. Shin."

"And to you Mr. Dimera. An emergency meeting of the board was called…"

EJ took a breath, hoping against hope, "Neither my father nor I was informed."

The man cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Yes, we thought it best to keep you both from swaying opinion.'

"And your conclusion?' EJ held his breath in anticipation.

"Some are still concerned about the retribution should vote not sway as desired."

"None shall come from my quarter and Stefano… no longer has influence to sway opinion."

Shin was silent for a long time, before saying, "I see. Then it seems we have chosen correctly, Mr. Dimera. As the new CEO of Dimera Enterprises, I trust we will work well together.'

A breath of relief crossed EJ's lips as he answered, "I trust we shall.'

As the call ended EJ couldn't contain the laugh that escaped. The realization that they were rid of Stefano's tyranny made him soar. He would be free to woo and convince Samantha by fair means or foul that they belonged together. His father's specter would no longer cast a shadow in a few hours.

"EJ?" William's voice cut into his musing.

"It's done. Let's go and get your mother."


	18. Chapter 18

Nicole looked down at her bloodied fist, numb, unfeeling as the rivulets flowed between fingers. It had been in frustration that she punched the wall, but in the end the pain had proved a distraction from her thoughts, a distraction from the grief that threatened to consume her.

She had lost everything. A baby that was not there, a husband that was not hers, and now there was no recourse, no scheme not a single plan she could come up with to save herself.

EJ refused her calls, ignored her tears and had discarded her like yesterday's scraps because Sami, his precious Samantha again bore his children.

The bitch.

Nothing was hard for Sami. All EJ had to do was sneeze in her direction for her to become pregnant, but it wasn't just sneezing. They had sex… again. The bastard did have a penchant for knocking them both up at the same time and once again, Sami was giving EJ's heirs and she was the one left in the cold, just like with Sydney.

Stefano offered no help, her usefulness to him was conditional on amusing his son and since Nicole no longer held his interest, the old man was no longer interested in her.

In the last few days she had thought of everything under the sun. Every scheme every move she could make but she was just tired. Greif again crippled her and this time there was no getting up. So there she lay, absolutely sure that death would be preferable to life like this, life as forgotten trash. Wasn't that all she had ever been?

_Not to everyone_, a voice filtered in from somewhere deep inside.

"Since when?" She wondered aloud, scoffing.

_Eric loved you._

"Yeah, well, I screwed that up."

_By leaving him for a man who didn't love you._

"For five million dollars," she corrected.

_How long did it keep you warm?_ The thought came unbidden. _There hasn't been a day you haven't regretted it._

"Yeah, well, one man doesn't…" She started.

_Brady loved you_. It continued its rehash of her failed relationships. _And what did you do? You left him for a man again, who didn't love you._

"EJ loved me!" She countered adamant, uncaring that she was arguing with a specter of her own mind.

_Did he really?_

She thought back to their meeting. How EJ had only ever sought her out to make Sami jealous, how the first time they made love Samantha had once again rejected him. She even caught them in the hospital, after she told him the first time she was pregnant, and every time after that it had been about Sami. When Sami had hurt him or dumped him or met a new man, then suddenly she was the love of his life. Hell, she stole Sydney because she knew, _she knew_, but refused to acknowledge, that the only thing tying him to her was the child she had carried.

It was always his 'Samantha', no matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried to be the perfect Dimera wife. All it took was one look and he was gone.

She could barely remember the last time she had been someone's entire world.

_Not since…_ The voice had begun anew.

"Yeah, well, I can't go back!"

_Can't you?_ It inquired. _He came when you needed him. He came. He still cares._

"No, I…"

_He does. He still loves you._

"No." She said, resigned. "I hurt him too badly. I don't have anything to offer."

_That's the beauty he only ever wanted you._

Nicole turned from where she had slumped against the wall, grabbing her phone. She hesitated as she pulled up his name on her cell, but finally, after a long moment, pressed send.

"Brady, I… I need you."

* * *

As Sami lay in the bed waiting for the opportune moment to strike she couldn't help but think back on her time with EJ. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

She had frantically run over to the new neighbors, intent on getting the wrench, no thought to he might look, but the moment EJ answered the door, she had stopped, all coherent thought flying out in the way of instant attraction.

She looked down, talking to her tummy in whispers, "And your dad was gorgeous."

She wouldn't, couldn't admit it then, but he threw her for a loop. And he continued to do so over time, so much so that she ran. She ran back to Lucas and Austin even Rafe because anything felt that intensely could not be good. His name was just an excuse. The Dimera feeding into the fear that she was right to run from what her heart was telling her.

Now she knew that if given one more chance there would be nothing and no one that could pull her from EJs' arms. She would fight, beg, plead to ensure a future with him, even if Nicole was pregnant with his child. It had been childish running again, but it was instinctive, because just the thought of EJ being with anyone but her hurt, in unimaginable ways, but she loved him and fully intended to fight for him, especially if she had to fight Nicole Walker.

The sound of footsteps approaching pulled her from her musings and she grasped at the now sharpened screw as the man entered. She let out an almost audible sigh of relief that he was alone. This was her chance. She waited until he came closer and struck.

The surprise on his face, the warm stickiness of his blood on her hand, all made Sami want to reel back in horror, but she didn't have time for a conscience. She ran through the open door and with a quick glance darted out the hall. The sound of voices, harsh as they reverberated propelled her forward, quickening her feet as they came closer and closer.

Luckily, she could only hear them behind her and there was no one in front. Looking for an exit, she finally spotted a window, but as she frantically tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. She threw her weight against it, but that, too, proved futile. Looking around, she finally saw a fire extinguisher. Grabbing it, she bent under its weight, but determination kept her going. With one heave she crashed through the glass knowing that the noise would alert her captors to her exact location.

And it did. As she scrambled through the window, broken glass cutting her skin, she heard the sound of a bullet whizzing pass her head. Looking back, she saw one of the guards being held by another.

"You idiot! The boss will have your head if you hurt her."

Sami didn't stick around to see what they would do next leaping out the window and into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

_Day 3 Part 3_

The precinct was alive with activity, but when the Commander's daughter was missing, there was no sleep, no rest until she was found. Will watched from his perch in his Grandfather's office, away from their words, a move he was sure that was done to 'protect' him. He honestly wasn't sure if he would ever look at any of them the same way again. His knowledge of who these people were, growing exponentially in the last few hours. It was funny, in his mind for so long, everyone named Dimera was the criminal, the police were a force for good, but now he understood there were two sides to every coin.

He spied Bernadi and Thompson, Lawrence and Alexander, those sworn to protect and serve and yet were informants for Stefano Dimera. EJ hadn't turned in evidence against them simply because in the future, it might pay to have inside scoop on the police force, and while it had initially rankled his sense of justice, he understood the prudence that led him there.

Another thing that had come out of this was that he trusted EJ now, implicitly as the man trusted him and while he wasn't sure he would ever want to know the full extent of EJ's activities beyond this day he knew the past, as the Dimera heir knew his.

They had burned the evidence of their misdeeds together, vowing to forge a new path, leaving only enough that the police would not get suspicious, for if Stefano kept files on everyone else, including himself, he must have kept on his son.

It was a tangled web they wove of half-truths, as the FBI would receive an anonymous package and the Salem Police Department a tip seding them to the warehouse on the pier to find his mom who would be safely in EJ's arms by then.

All Will wished now was a smooth sailing.

It was at that moment that Rafe walked through the door and Will threw his hands up in exasperation. Smooth sailing might not be in the cards being Sami Brady's son.

Then the realization hit that it had taken the man three days to make his way back to Salem.

* * *

"Where is she?" EJ yelled at the men gathered around him.

He knew he ought to reign in himself, but his fear and worry overrode any sense. He had placed these men here to ensure her safety, and the idiots had lost her. They had lost his pregnant woman mere minutes before he arrived.

"Mr. Dimera," Ethan's sharp call of his name brought him back to the present.

"Find her," he ordered and just as he was to clear the room with his men, a hand on his shoulder stopped.

"What?" he snarled.

"Sir, you're the only one who can find her. You know her better than anyone. Where would she hide?"

Ethan was right and EJ's respect for the man who stood by his side grew.

He thought for a moment before asking, "When she got out, did someone go after her?"

"Yes, sir, immediately, two teams followed while two stayed to subdue your father's men."

"Then she's hiding. What else is out there?"

"Only other abandoned warehouses - and if she had gone into them, we would've seen her- the pier..."

He chuckled then at the genius of his girl, "She's in the water, Ethan. She's hiding in the water."

With those words he left the room, running immediately to the edge of the pier screaming her name.

"Samantha! Samantha! If you can hear me sweetheart answer!"

"EJ?" Her voice was like a sweet symphony. EJ felt the tears of relief fill his eyes as he responded, "Again sweetheart."

EJ listened as she shouted again, voice raspy as she called out his name. He bent over and as soon as he saw her blond head dove into the water. It was a shock to his senses, the cold biting water and it propelled him faster.

He saw her immediately as he broke the surface, hanging onto one of the strong beams. Her lips were blue and quivering in the cold and he scooped her into his arms without delay, calling out to his men, damning curses on the man that should scratch her as they lifted her from the water.


	20. Chapter 20

Sami sat in the interrogation room, finally warm, dry and alert and away from Stefano's evil clutches and it was all due to EJ. Not that any of the men in this room would admit it. She looked at Rafe as his cell phone rang. He had barely looked at her since they had finished their talk. She was sure seeing her in EJ's arms had been hurtful and she had never meant to hurt him, but there was no way she could stay in a relationship with a man she didn't love with her whole heart. The talk had been brutal, and consisted of a lot of yelling and accusations, mostly from his end, but neither of them came out of it smelling like roses. Sami wasn't the only one who cheated and honestly she was more than relieved. For the first time in her life she was glad someone had cheated on her, it made the break up clear cut even though it was messy.

After living in the safe house together, cut off from the world due to extenuating circumstances, they had been drawn to each other. Back in the real world, though, where it mattered, they couldn't work. Sighing, she brought a hand to her tummy ignoring the other two men in the room. She could practically feel the disapproval and judgment coming off her Uncle Bo and her dad, but this time, it didn't phase her. She had faced the devil himself and because of the man she was in love with and her son had come out unscathed on the other side. There was no way she was going back now. EJ was her future and if her family didn't like it that was their business.

"That was the FBI," she looked up as Rafe spoke, his eyes on hers. "They received an anonymous package with evidence to bring down Stefano's entire operation. They are already on route to pick up the bastard."

"What?" Her dad exclaimed, as Rafe kept his eyes on hers.

Sami smiled, but gave away no inkling of her thoughts. Will and EJ had done it, taken everything they had found and was burying Stefano under all his sins.

Rafe quirked an eyebrow at her, before turning to Roman and Bo. "Murder, racketeering, bribes, along with ten of his personal guards. Two judges will be standing trial for their part in keeping him on the streets. They have a list of shell corporations and accounts numbers, everything they need to put him away for the rest of his life."

"And EJ?" It was the first time she spoke.

She already knew the answer, but they were playing a delicate game. EJ thought it would be suspicious if his name wasn't linked to some of Stefano's activities.

"Money laundering and aggravated assault, but if he turns state's evidence on Stefano, barely a slap on the wrist."

Sami fought it, but couldn't keep the smug smile off her face.

"And what about Sami's kidnapping?" Roman interrupted still not convinced EJ had nothing to do with it. Sami fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"That was all Stefano and they have video footage to prove it. The doctor who was kept on staff is in custody at the hospital. I don't think it'll take much to break him."

"Good, so are we done here?" She stood addressing the room. "I want to see EJ because we all know he'll be out by tomorrow."

She could hear her Uncle's mumbled curses in the background.

"Fine," Roman answered, teeth clenched. "Two minutes."

Sami walked out, not sparing any of the men a backward glance. She was escorted by an officer to the room where they were holding EJ.

As she entered, he was still in handcuffs which was definitely overkill. It didn't stop him from bringing them face for a sweet caress.

"Darling, are you all right?"

"I am better than I've ever been." She smiled, tears filling her eyes. "You did it. Once and for all, Stefano is no longer a part of our lives."

"Actually, it was William. He's pretty good at the whole stealth thing. He found out where my father was keeping all the dirt in case he needed it and he got it to me. He had the all powerful Stefano fooled."

"My son, William?" She asked, surprised, knowing there was still much story to tell.

"I think in a past life he was a Dimera."

That brought a small chuckle from her lips. Leaning down, EJ placed a kiss on her ever expanding tummy.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Sami reached down, pulling his face to hers for an open-mouthed kiss before she whispered, "Because of you. You saved us, EJ and I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.

"You have no idea how truly happy it makes me to hear you say that. I love you Samantha and I always will."

* * *

Stefano looked down at the caller ID as he entered the mansion. The entire day had been a circus. John Black had entered his home in some vain attempt at rescuing Samantha Brady. When his men had reported to him, he almost laughed. It truly was amusing how clueless the Salem Police Department was. Now it seemed the day was far from at an end. The Italian number caused his fingers to clench in anxious agitation. There were few things that worried the Phoenix, and the man sure to be on the other line of the phone was one of them.

"Buona sera vecchio amico." The head of the Valente family greeted amicably.

"Guiseppe, il piacere è tutto mio!"

"That remains to be seen," he mused. "My son Adriano has made a trip to your city."

"How... delightful." he enthused, as he went up the stairs to his room.

"Si. Interesting business he has found there. It seems you have been busy - lying to the family, blackmailing your brothers, gathering quite the information trove."

Stefano's stopped moving, shock overcoming him, but not by word or intonation in voice did he betray it.

"I have no idea of what you speak."

"Of course not," Guiseppe continued easily. "It was all held in secret, close to your heart or should I say close to your head."

It was then that Stefano realized that it was no mere speculation and rushed to his bed, throwing off, linen and mattress to see an empty safe.

"Has the cosa nostra not been kind? Have we not been merciful?" his voice was dead calm and the most lethal Stefano had ever heard him.

"Si, Guiseppe..."

"Not enough, obviously," he cut him off, his voice becoming amicable once more. "That will change. I have graciously decided that you will keep your life, such as it will be. Non siete i benvenuti in Italia."

With that final statement, he ended the call. Stefano could feel the walls closing in on him. Guiseppe said he could keep his life and the only way that was happening was that retribution would be more satisfying if he lived. He needed to get out of there and lay low for a while.

"Marco!" He shouted even as he dialed, intending to get on his private jet.

"Si, Si this is Stefano Dimera. I would like to have the jet brought around, eh, the destination to be…"

"Mr. Dimera," the person sounded afraid, and as well they should be, cutting him off, "you no longer have authorization. The Dimera Enterprises jet is reserved for the executive board of Dimera Enterprises…"

"I know what the hell it is for. It is my company and as CEO…"

"Sir, um, please hold."

A different voice came on the line then, "Mr. Dimera, according to the memorandum sent out this morning, the CEO of Dimera Enterprises is Elvis J. Dimera, elected formally by the board on…"

He ended the call before other words could be uttered.

Elvis had betrayed him.

He must have been planning it for months, if not years.

First Guiseppe and now this. His usurper of a son would pay and he would make him grovel at his feet. For Stefano Dimera still had a trump card and from what he had seen the boy was weak and would give everything, anything for that Brady bitch.

Taking a deep breath, he willed away the small sting of betrayal he felt.

"Marco!" He yelled again and saw his man entering the room.

"Where have you…" He began, but his voice trailed off as men in black gear became visible, FBI blazoned across their chest.

"What is the meaning of this?' he roared as a man stepped forward.

"Stefano Dimera, you are under arrest."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's notes: Hey guys! So we have come to the end of this story. It has been such an amazing journey and I'd like to say a final thank you to you guys for the support. You are truly one of a kind!**_

* * *

_Epilogue_

Sami stirred as heat suffused her body. Blinking eyes open, she writhed, looking over her distended abdomen for the source of her desire. EJ's dark head was buried between her legs. He looked up then as though feeling her eyes on him and with a taunting lick and cheeky grin he said, "Good morning, sweetheart."

"And a 'Good Morning' to you too," she replied breathlessly, arching her back to get closer to his talented mouth.

Her thighs clenched around his head on a particularly inspired stroke and she felt rather than heard his answering chuckle.

EJ took his time as he always did, tasting her, savoring her, driving her crazy with his tongue, his lips and even his teeth. When he began to shallow thrusts, she knew she was gone. There was no controlling her scream or the clamping of her thighs around his head as she came.

When she was finally conscious again, she loosened her grip on him and he placed one final, almost fond kiss to her sex.

"Thanks for the wake-up call." She breathed, still trying to calm down.

"Anytime," he smirked, as he came up beside her, pulling her into his arms.

They were on the final stretch and Sami had been put on bed rest, her pressure getting a little too high. EJ had made it his personal mission to be at her beck and call, making sure she taken care of, in every way possible.

"You know," she began teasingly. "Brady asked me when you were going to make an honest woman out of me."

"You know, I think there is an unwritten rule about family being part of post-coital conversation."

"EJ!" She slapped him, scandalized.

"Yes, darling, let's talk about Brady, who is currently shacked up with my ex-wife."

"Don't remind me!" She pouted, the thought of Nicole Walker always threatening to put her in a foul mood.

"Well, what did you say?"

"When we were ready." The 'Duh' was written all over her face.

"You mean when _you_ are ready darling. I would have married you yesterday if I was sure you would say yes."

"Hey! What makes you think I won't say yes?" she pouted.

"I think your exact words to me were, 'I swear to God EJ that if you ask me to marry you while I look like a house I will castrate you!'" He repeated his tome taking a high-pitched quality, so exaggerated she couldn't stop a chuckle, "We both know you're a woman of your word, Samantha and as we both get enjoyment out of that particular appendage, I thought it prudent to wait."

She nodded as if to confirm his thoughts before saying, "You know, we're down to the wire here." She pointed to her tummy. "So if you did ask me, I might not castrate you."

EJ chuckled placing a quick kiss on her lips before reaching to the bedside table and opening the drawer.

"Well, I've never claimed to be a patient man."

Her excited squeal brought warmth to his heart, as he opened the small velvet box, he heard her gasp.

Sami's hand flew up to her mouth, the beauty of the ring throwing her for a loop. She didn't even want to speculate on the carat of the cushion cut diamond or the band looped around in infinity symbols.

She looked back up at EJ, his eyes shining with love as he said, "I love you Samantha Brady, Everything I have in me is completely and enduringly in love with everything about you. You are an amazing mother to our children and I stand in awe every day of how big your heart is. I love the days you play the liar and the thief and I even love your cross dressing alter ego."

She gave a watery laugh as tears filled her eyes.

"I will you never ask you to change for I love it all. So today I ask for the privilege to love you every day without conditions, to fight with you until we're both crazy from wanting, to make love with you until I see double, to raise our children, all six of them to be far better than we could ever imagine being and to grow old with you, scheming for the rest of our days. I love you."

With that, he slipped on the ring on her finger, lowering his head to kiss her lips.

"I love you EJ and with this ring I commit my life to beating you at your own games, to catching you when you fall and forgiving you when you mess up. You are the perfect man for my soul. Not a fairy tale and not a fantasy, but the love of my life."

They stared at each other for a long moment, taking in the sincerity of the moment. There were no barriers left as they saw fully the love present for the other and it was glorious.


End file.
